Sisterly love
by Captainbeifong
Summary: Su always loved her sister. Only in a different way. A very wrong way. She decided to take the first step and ends up with a good result. The sisters go through a lot together but they'll always support each other with love and care. How will Lin and Su end up? Rated M for smut. Please give a review!
1. Chapter 1

The 21 year old Lin got back from work. Her mom was still at the headquarters and Su... No one knew where she is. Lin changed in a sport bra and shorts.

She was stressed. She and Tenzin had broken up two weeks ago. She and her mom aren't getting any better. And Su... Not even going to start. It's not like they're always fighting. They could be nice to each other sometimes.

Lin needed some.. _distraction_. She smirked as she lay on her bed. Her hand slowly trailing down her stomach to her entrance. She started to slowly rub her clit. _yes, this'll do._ she thought as her hand moved faster. Her mom and Su weren't home so she didn't even try keeping quiet.

Without realizing, the moans escaped her mouth as she grabbed her breast and started to play with it.

* * *

Su came home only to hear her sister moans from her room. She couldn't help but peek inside.

Su had always loved her sister...only in a different way. A very very wrong way.

Being as quiet as possible she looked in Lin's room trough the crack, Lin didn't closed her door completely. What she saw made her face red and her heart going crazy.

Her sister laying on a bed, with one hand in her shorts and the other playing with her breast. Her moans escaped her mouth.

Su could feel a warm and ticklish feeling in her abdomen and entrance. She was getting wet. She noticed how Lin arched her back and her hand going faster and faster. "Ah yes! Ah!" Su bit her lip. She was getting wetter by looking at her sister as Lin was getting closer and closer to her climax.

As Lin reached her climax she arched her back. "Ah!" she let out a loud moan. Her hand finally slipped out her shorts. Her fingers were wet.

Su swallowed thickly as she quietly walked back to the front door. She opened it and closed it and yelled "I'm home!"

Lin came out her room. "Hey". "Hey" Su said simply. Lin raised a brow. She saw her sister was nervous. _she probably did something stupid..._ Lin thought.

"Well...i'll go make dinner..." Su said. Lin raised a brow again. "You?" she asked questionly. "Yes why not?" Su said. "Nothing".

"Ok then i'll go make dinner then". "Do you need any help?" Lin asked. "No!" Su said fast. "I mean...eh...i'll just make it today, you can go ehh do something else...". "Ok then...why are being so nervous?".

"Nervous? Me? Pfff...nooo i'm not nervous" as she waved her hand. "Ok...i'll be in my room then...just tell me if you need some help" Su nodded. Lin left the room. _that was weird..._ Lin thought.

Su just couldn't get the picture out of her head, her sister on the bed...moaning... _AGH! Get out of my head!..._

just when she started to get feeling for her older sister, she saw that. It would make it only worser to hide her feelings. Su thought she looked so hot with her hand in her shorts. And now the picture is stuck in her head.

* * *

"Lin dinner is done!" Lin came out her room. She wore the same clothes from before. The bra revealed half her breast which made Su blush. Her long lengs, Su couldn't get her eyes of.

"That smells good!". Su smiled. She handed Lin a plate. She put the food on her plate and sat on the couch. Joined by Lin. Who sat next to her. They ate in silence.

They put their plate on the table when they were done eating. "Should i turn on the radio?" Su nodded. Lin bended over Su since the radio was on her side. Su gasped. Lin breast were almost pushed in Su's face. Su blushed.

They both sat in silence. Su looked at her lap as she sighed. "Su..." Su looked up. "What's bothering you?" Lin folded her legs. Su didn't respond. "You can tell me ya know" Lin said.

Su sighed. "I...this is so wrong." "what is wrong Su?"

Su looked at her. Her eyes started to sting. "Would you still look at me the same if i told you that i don't like...guys..." Su looked down. Not even daring to look in her sister's eyes. The worst part isn't even over. It's about who she likes.

Lin put a hand on her shoulder. "It's your desicion. Of course i wouldn't treat you diffrently. If you like girls then...i'm fine with that. Mom is probably ok with that too"

"It's not that i only like girls. I also have a thing for guys. I have a thing for both of them" she said looking away. "And that's totally fine" Lin smiled at her. Lin ruffled her hair as she got up. "Let's go to bed" as she took Su's hand. Su didn't make a move. She stood still making Lin turn around.

"Su?" she looked at her. Her heart going crazy and she was blushing. More tears spilled. "Hé, what's wrong"

"It's not only that i like girls..." Lin raised a brow. "It's about _who_ i like..." again Lin raised a brow. "What are you talking about."

"Is it Kya? Don't worry she also-" "No!" Su cut her off harsly. Lin stepped closer. "Su?...".

She couldn't control herself. She pulled her sister closer as she kissed her. Lin eyes widened and she didn't kissed back. When Su pulled away they stared at each other a good one minut. Su couldn't help it and kissed her again.

This time Lin kissed back. Su's arms wen't around her waist as she gripped her sister's ass with her hand. Lin had on hand on Su's jaw and the other on her shoulder.

They pulled away when they were both breathless.

Their foreheads resting on each other.

"What just happened..."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you guys like this first chapter so far! Could you please give me a review if you liked it? Or if i should do something diffrently. Just tell me!**

 **Anyway...SuLin cause i'm trash ya know. And i just ship this with no shame:-)**

 **Smut will be there next chapter...or maybe later not sure when.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this and i'll see ya later!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SULIN SMUT! Please give a review? :-)**

 **Guest: thanks for the review! Lol, died reading your review!**

* * *

"What just happend?"

Lin took a few steps back covering her mouth with her hands and eyes widened. Her was was written with shock. "No..."

"Lin i-i... I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I-i..." Lin turned her back to her, walking to her room as fast as she could. Her hand touched the doorknob as she felt a hand around her wrist.

"Lin..." Lin harsly pulled her hand away as she stepped inside, slamming the door behind her in Su's face. Lin pushed her back again the door slowly falling down. She pulled her knees to her face as she softly sobbed.

 _Why? From all the people that she can love...why me? Nobody loves me! How can she love someone like me!_

Lin only sobbed louder. She got up and went to bed. She stared at the ceiling, trying to progress what just happend.

* * *

Su layed in her bed, curled in a ball. _How could i be so stupid. Of course she doesn't loves me! She is into guys...she probably hates me now for making that dumb move..._

She cried softly as she fell asleep...

Around midnight she heard the phone ringing. Su stood up walked to the living room and picked up the receiver. "Hello" she said sleepishly. "Hey Su! I'm staying at the station for the night."

"Oh why..." "triads are on it again.""

"Oh ok...bye then" "see ya tomorrow!" Su hung up. She went back to her room. On her way she glanced at her sister's door. _should i talk to her?..._

"Lin..." Su knocked softly. No respond. She opened the door to see her sister's eyes closed. She sat next to her. Lin's eyes shot open. She looked away. "Go away..." she muttered.

"Lin i-i...i'm so sorry" she started crying. "I don't know what overcame me! I've had feelings for you for a long time now and i just..." Su sobbed louder.

"How...how can you love someone like me?" she wispered. "What do you mean..." Su asked. Lin sat up "How can you love me!? No one loves me! I've never been loved! I'm a horrible person, no one wants to be with me!"

This made Su look...in shock? No, angry. Furious. She trew herself on top of Lin as she pinned her hands down on either sides of her head. "Shut up!"

Tears escaped Lin's eyes. "How can say something like that! I love you! You hear me!? I love you! Who wouldn't want to be with you? You're not a horrible person! You're amazing! Smart! Gorgeous Every-" tears came out Su's eyes.

"Everyone should be lucky to have you...because you are amazing Lin. Believe me"

Lin looked away. Tears still spilling.

"I love you...do you belive me?"

"You don't love me..." Lin muttered. "Then i'll show you! I'll show you how much i love you!"

Their lips brushes against each other. Su kissed her. Lin gave in this time. She kissed back. Su's tongue ran over Lin's teeth, which made Lin open her mouth. Su's tongue slipped inside. Lin slightly sucked on Su's bottom lip.

Su sucked on Lin's tonque. They moaned in each other's mouth as their tongues danced together. Su couldn't get enough. She started to suck her sister's collarbone. She pulled of her sport bra and licked her sister's big breast.

She circled the nipple with her tongue as her hand played with the other. Lin wimpered. "Ah!" she said softly. Su moved her lips on her rib. Biting and sucking. Su explored Lin's whole body. On her way down to her entrance, she bit and sucked her stomach. She knew it would leave marks.

Su reached Lin's lower abdomen. She teased her by kissing it. Lin knew what she was doing. She knew that Su wanted to hear that she was despreat for her touch. And it was true.

"Ah! Su please!"

Su started to rub her clit over her clothes. Slowly. Very slowly. Too slow if you ask Lin ."Please Su"

Su smirked. She pulled her shorts and underwear off. She kissed her inner tight. Slowly reaching her entrance. Su stopped as she went to her other inner tight doing the same. Her eyes looked up to see Lin biting her lip and clutching the sheets underneat her.

Su placed her thumb on Lin's nub but didn't move. "Ah! Su please!" Lin begged. Lin got wetter and wetter. "What is it Lin?" Su asked devishly as she kissed her wet folds.

"Stop teasing...please" Su smirked. The tip of her tongue touched her nub which made Lin twist. She put her tongue flatly on her clit but didn't move. She looked devishly up to her sister. She looked breathless, desperate for someone to touch her.

Su removed her tongue from Lin's clit. Her hands slowly went to her sides. Her hand went up slowly until it reached her breast. She cupped her breast and circeled the nipple with her thumb.

She kissed her sister's wet folds again. Lin couldn't control herself "Su i can't! Please!"

"Tell me what you want Lin..."

"You! Please now. I need you so badly now!"

Su didn't need to be told twice.

She slid her tongue on her already wet clit. She added a finger inside her which made Lin gasp. Her moans became louder as Su trusted fastly. Het tongue was still working on her clit. She gently sucked on it.

Lin gripped Su's hair, slightly pulling it. Su took her clit between her teeth. Lin arched her back. "Su i'm gonna- ah!"

Su started to trust more slowly. "I love you and i don't want you to ever say something like that about yourself again."

Lin panted. "It was the truth..." she mumbled. "No it isn't! I love you damn it! Promise me to never say it again!" Lin stayed silent.

"Do you want me to stop?" her fingers slowed down a bit. "No please!"

"Then promise me!" "i-i promise...please don't stop!"

Su smirked. Her finger going in and out her, harder and faster. Her tongue circled her clit. Lin moaned uncontrollably. Both hands gripping Su's hair. Lin twisted and turned. "Ah don't stop!".

She didn't. She looked up to see her sister. She wanted to see her when she reached her climax.

Lin finally reached her climax. It felt like a explosion fired inside her. She arched her back. Su lapped up all her juices.

Su pulled out her fingers and sucked Lin's wetness.

She then layed next to Lin. Her face buried in her neck.

"Believe me now?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**

 **Please give a review?**

 **A little SuLin smut ;-)**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter!**

 **Guest: omg i feel you! I feel the same! I'm the biggest pervert ever*dies*. Seriously i read smut 24/7. It's insane. And i ship SuLin with no shame *should be but i'm not*...**

 **Anyway thanks for the review!7**

* * *

"Believe me now?" Lin was silent for a moment. She then responded. "Hell yeah..." Su chuckled. "But...we are sisters ya know..." Lin said. "Right now i don't care whats wrong and right" Su said as she pecked Lin's lips.

"Me too" Lin said honestly. "Well let's get some sleep" Su said as she already closed her eyes. She only felt herself being pinned down by her older sister.

"Ok let's be honest. I would be a horrible person to just leave you like this" Lin chuckled a bit.

Su rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Maybe a little..." Lin smirked. Her hand dissapeard in Su's pants. She gasped when Lin stroked her nub. Su bit her lip.

Lin removed her hand which made Su pout. Lin tugged at her top and pulled it off. She squeezed her little sister's breast over the bra.

She moaned when Lin removed her bra and started to lick her breast. Meanwhile she also removed her pants and underwear that were already wet.

Lin rubbed Su's clit with her tumb clockwise which made Su moan even louder.

Lin's lips pressed against her sister's soft lips. Su licked Lin's bottom lip as she gently nibbled it. Lin slid her tongue inside Su's mouth. Their tongue's danced together as they moaned. Lin pulled away which made Su pout. Lin only smirked.

Her warm lips came in contact with Su's neck. Slightly nibbling it. Her lips moved to her breast as she took the nipple in her her mouth. She gently sucked on it as her hand cupped her other breast.

Lin's lips slowly traveled down her body. With the tip of her tongue she licked her abdomen till she reached Su's already wet folds. She kissed her wet folds, earning a gasp from Su. Lin bit Su's inner tight. She then licked the same spot she just bit.

Lin kissed her way to Su's wet folds. She gave a quick lick. Su gasped. She circled her clit as her hands rubbed Su's sides.

Lin moved in hand to Su's wet folds and took her nub between her thumb and wisefinger. Su gripped Lin's hair. "A-ah! L-Lin!" Su panted.

Lin then placed her thumb on her nub and started to move it quickly. Su gasped as she arched her back, the grip in Lin's hair tightened but Lin didn't mind.

Lin continued to lick her clit with her tongue. She could hear from Su's panting, that she was very close. So close...

"Ah!" Su arched her back. Her wetness leacked down her tight. Lin did her best to lap all her juices. As Su finally calmed down, Lin layed next to her.

"How was that?" she smirked.

"i think i can see starts" Su stared at the ceiling. Lin chuckled.

Su lay on her side so she would face Lin. She trew the blanket on top of them as they snuggled. Lin gave her a quick peck. "Goodnight..." as they both closed their eyes.

It was silent and peachfull until. "Shit! Wake up! Su! Mom can come home any moment!" Lin panicked. Su just sighed. "She called around midnight. She would stay at the station for the night. Triads are on it again..."

"Ooh thank the spirits..." Lin calmed down. "What would mom say about this..."

Su rubbed Lin's back. "I don't think she would like this at all...she would kill us"

"How are we gonna keep it a secret?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you think we should stop..." "Hell no!" Su cut her off. "We can't just forget about this night because of what people think! I understand we have to keep this a secret. But after we did this...i can't live under the same roof with you without being able to kiss you" Su said "at least when mom is gone" she added.

Lin nodded. "We'll try keeping this a secret..."

"Ya know...we're still sisters..." Lin added shyly. "Like i said before. With you, i don't care what's wrong and right"

Lin smiled.

"We can stay like this but remember to be gone before mom comes home" Lin said as Su wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah yeah sure..."

They both fell asleep.

* * *

 **I don't think you would** **'ve expect it, another smut right after smut.**

 **I'M TRASH REMEMBER DON'T JUDGE ME. I CAN'T HELP IT.**

 **anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please give a review and if you have a idea for this story, i'd love to hear.**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't you guys would like this so much! *looks like i'm not the only pervert*.**

 **Guest: i also didn't expect another smut scene but i'm trash remember? *giggles weirdly***

 **SuLin Beyond: I love this paring so much! And i don't know about adding a family in this story but we'll see in later chapter!**

 **The Pointless Deity: more chapters coming up ;-).**

 **Loveless2002: thank you!**

 **Critical Thinkin: Haha thank you! I can find a way to add Tenzin in this. But not that he cheates on Lin, the idea only makes me sad. But maybe i can do something in later chapters :-).**

 **Thank you all for the sweet reviews! It really makes me want to write more!**

* * *

The two woke up because of a slamming door. They shot up from the bed as they looked at each other in shock. "Mom!"

They got up and gathered their clothes that were on the floor. "Hurry!" Lin wispered.

"Hello?" they heard their mom called out for them. They quickly put on their clothes as they walked out the room. "H-hey mom" Su said. Toph raised a brow. "Why did you came out Lin's room?" She asked as she lay down on the couch.

"Oh because..." Su started but was unsure what to say. "Because i asked her to" Lin saved her. "I wanted to know where you were, so i asked her to come to my room and we just fell asleep in my bed" Lin said, being thankfull her mom's feet were on the couch.

Two sisters who fell asleep in the same bed. No big deal right? It often happens to sisters. Well not in Lin and Su's world.

"Oh ok". Lin sighed in relief as she looked at Su who looked back. "Well i'm going to make breakfest...are you hungry?".

"Yeah sure" Toph answered. Lin and Su went to the kitchen. On their way, Lin felt Su's hand on her back, slowly trailing down to her ass. Lin shot her a warning look as she pointed to Toph. Su just rolled her eyes.

She waved a hand in front of her eyes, telling her that she's blind. Lin smiled as she shook her head. They both couldn't help it and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Toph was curious. "Oh nothing" Su waved her hand.

Toph raised a brow but then smiled. She was glad they could finally get along. But she didn't know that they got along VERY good.

* * *

Lin and Su where having lunch at a place Narook's. "I finally have a day off"

"Yeah...it's only sad we don't get to act like...you know...we're dating and stuff." Lin smiled at her little sister. "I know it is..." Lin said honestly.

"I have to got to the restroom" Su nodded.

Just when Lin was in the restroom, the door swung open. "This is a robbery! Don't you dare to move! If you call the police we'll kill you!"

Four men in black clothes holding knifes. "Shit..." Su muttered. Su thought she had to help. she slowly crawled down as she slowly made their may to the four.

Just then Lin came back. She saw the four men and hide behind a table. She slowly peeked only to see Su making their way to them. _shit shit shit! Damn it Su stay where you are!_

Su quickly hid behind a table but one of the men noticed her. "Hey you there!"

"Get up!" Su sighed and got up slowly. She just smirked and then attacked them with a boulder. " i don't think you'll win this fight with me"

The men looked at each other and chuckled. "You?!" on of them pointed at her. "I'm sorry little girl but you don't have a change!" Su just kept the smirk and sended another boulder.

Lin got up up from her hiding place as she helped her sister. "To bad i don't have my metal cables. It would be more fun..." Lin muttered. Su just chuckled. "Come on Lin. This is kids play we can take them out easily" Lin nodded.

The people who were having lunch, hid under their table.

Lin bended a earth pilar under the guys feet which caused him to fall unconsious. Su hit on of them with a chunk earth. They both sended a earth wave under the two still standing which caused them to fall over.

Just then the police came. They arrested the men. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Lin asked as their mom approached them. "Well i heard about a robbery and wanted to handle this with my squad but it looks like my daughters handled it perfectly" Toph looked proudly at the two.

The robbers were taken away. One looked over his shoulder and pulled out two knifes and trew in in Su's direction. Su didn't notice but Lin did. "Su!"

Lin ran in her way and pushed her just in time. But...

"Agh!" Lin screamed in pain as she clutched her jaw. The blood dripping down her face. "Lin!" Su screamed as she held her sister. Toph eyes widened. She could sense the sharp metal making two deep long cuts in her daughters flesh.

Toph was full of anger. "WHICH FUCKER DID THIS!". They kept silent. "I swear-"

"Mom!" Lin interrupted. "I-i'm fine" she managed to say to calm her down. The blood was still dripping down her face. "Let's got to the hospital" Su said. Lin nodded. "I'm fine Su don't look like that..."

Su didn't say a word, she just held her sisters hand. "Come on" Toph said as she wrapped an arm around Lin.

* * *

Lin had bandages on her jaw as she sat on the couch. Su sat next to her as she handed her a sandwich. "Thank you" Lin smiled.

Toph went to the hospital with Lin and Su but didn't go with them to home. She went to the headquarters to question the robbers.

Su looked how Lin ate her sandwich. She kept staring at her bandages. A silent tear ran down her face. Lin noticed it and put her plate on the table. "Su..."

"I-i'm so sorry Lin!" she blurted out. Lin just sighed. "I'm so so sorry! I-"

"It's not your fault Su" Lin said as she pulled her little sister in a hug. "If i just looked out better this-"

"Don't say that! Even if you did notice, i'd still push you away." Lin said as she stroked her hair. Su looked up with teary eyes. She studied her face. Her eyes...the bandages...her lips. She gave Lin a kiss which Lin returned.

Lin pulled away to say. "It's not your fault ok...remember that".As she kissed Su's forehead. Su whiped away her tears. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not you crazy! I had to protect you! It's what i'll always do." Lin smiled. "Thank you...for pushing me away..."

Lin responed by kissing her. Su straddled her hips.

She pulled away. "And just saying. Those scars make you look hot and badass..."

Lin chuckled as she kissed her again.

* * *

 **Tadaaa! What do ya think of this chapter? I hope you liked it tho!**

 **I don't have much to say but thank you for reading and see ya next time!**

 **Pleas give this a review! Or if you have a idea...**

 **See ya next time bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **New chapter here! Hope you like it.**

 **Guest: i'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the nice review :-). Oh gosh...i just made you SuLin trash...i'm warning you, once you get in it, you won't get out of it:-P**

* * *

It was around 10 pm when Su suggested to go to a bar. "Come on! It's not like we'll get crazy drunk!". Lin could only groan. "Whyyy...we have beer in here" she whined.

"Come on! Let's just have some fun and relax!"

"Relax? You can relax while you're surrounded by some drunk perverts?" Lin raised a brow. "Yeah sure. Pleeeeease?" Su pouted as she sat on Lin's lap. Lin groaned again.

"Ok ok let's go..." she finally gave in. "Yay!" Su trew her hands in the air for a extra effect and pecked her sister's lips.

"why am i doing this" Lin muttered as Su chuckled.

* * *

The music was loud. You could see drunk people dancing and making out. The lights were turned off. The colered light were turned on. Old perverts looking attention from young girls.

Lin and Su made their way to the barseat. Some drunk pervert bumped into Lin. "Hello babygirl!*hic* wanna dance?" he said as he stumbled a bit. Lin raised a brow and rolled her eyes. They continued to walk.

"Come on!*hic* just one dance" He grinned. Su shot him a disgust look. "Leave her alone will ya!" she told him. "Ooh i get it...You want to dance with me"He yelled drunkly as he approached Su. "Don't you fucking try anything!" Lin yelled back.

They both turned to walk away but the drunk grabbed Lin's arm tightly. "Hey what do are you-!" he pulled her close to her. Lin smacked his face, leaving her handprint on his cheek. Su boiled inside. She roughly pulled Lin away and hit the drunk, which made his nose bleed. "Bitch!" he hissed.

The sisters quickly turned away. They finally had a seat behind the bar. "Are you ok?" Su asked. Lin nodded. "That was really nice of you" she smiled. "That asshole better not touch anything that's mine"

"Same for me. If he would do that you he would probably be in the hospital" Lin grinned at the thought. They were both silent for a minut.

"Seriously it's so loud" Lin was irritated as Su only laughed. "Come on just try to have some fun!" Lin looked her with the 'i don't care' face.

"Pleaseee..for me?" Su looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Lin rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Ok ok"

Su grinned. "So...first shot?". Lin nodded. "Sure...but remember what you said? Not like crazy drunk"

"Eh...yeah sureeee" Su shrugged. "2 beers please!" as she quickly turned to the barman. The guy nodded.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

"HAHA! How come i never knew that!" Su laughed. "It's not a big of a deal! It's not like i never hit Bumi before...i broke his nose tho..." the last part made Su laugh louder as she tried to catch her breath.

Lin was obviously drunk and gulped a whole glass wiskey inside. "Wohoo! Another!" she yelled. "Are you sure you shoud do that Linny" Su grinned as she scratched under Lin's chin. " hehehe yeah...*hic* i wan ano-*hic*-ther oneeee..." She whined.

"Sure*hic*" Su responded as she stumbled a bit. "Let's daaance!"

"No! Su really i don't wanna!" Lin whined again only being pulled away from her seat. "Nevermind..."

They both swinged with the beat of the music between drunk, sweaty people until they were both breathless.

When they were finally done they sat back in their seats. They laughed uncontrollably. "That*hic* was *hic* awsome!" Su said.

"Ok ok..." Lin calmed down a bit. "I'm going to the restroom" as she stood up. Su nodded. "Be carefull. There are a lot perverts walking around now." Lin said. "I'll be fine" Su said and ordered another beer. Lin left to the restroom.

"Look who we have here!" Su turned to see that pervert from before. "Oh shit..." she muttered. "Where's that hot sister of yours" Su narrowed her eyes as she ignored him. "Mm...i guess you'll work just fine" he muttered and grabbed her hands.

"Don't touch me!" as she swatted his hands away which made his grip only tighter. "Let's have some fun..." he pulled her away from her seat.

He struggled to pull her in a quiet place since she was fighting back.

* * *

Lin passed her hand trough her hair to fix it a bit. The loud music started to give her a headache. Every bang she heard would hurt her head.

She rubbed her forehead as she groaned. _Su's probably waiting for me...better go now..._

She couldn't believe her eyes when she went outside the restroom. Su being dragged away by that pervert from before. "Su!" Lin screamed.

She quickly made her way trough the big dancing crowd, bouncing away many people who gave her a annoyed face, but Lin didn't care.

When Lin finally approached them, hell broke loose.

She hit the guy on his head which made him lose his grip on Su. "Lin!"

Lin grabbed the man's shoulders as she pushed up her knee. Kicking him in his...sensetive place. He let out a scream. "You bitch!" he hissed. He fell on his knees, clutching his...thing. Lin took this oppertunity to give him a last smack in his face.

She grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you ever touch my sister again or i'll break your hands" she hissed and trew him back in the ground.

A few guys standing behind the guy laughed. "Dude you just got roasted by a girl" Lin shot them a glare which made them shut up and take a step back.

Lin looked at Su. Lin nodded her way to the exit. Su nodded. Lin walked to the exit followed by Su. "Wait!" Su said which made Lin turn around. Su walked to the guy who was still on the ground and smacked his cheek. The man groaned in pain.

Su walked back to Lin who was laughing already.

* * *

"Damn what a night..." Lin muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "Let's got to bed.." Lin suggested. "Yeah..."

Toph stayed at the station for the night.

Lin stumbled a bit as she tried to walk back to her room. Su chuckled as she helped her sister. They both were still a bit drunk.

They both changed and went to Lin's room. "Wanna stay in my bed?" Lin suggested. Su nodded and lay next to Lin. She snuggled close to her.

"I won't let anything happen to you..." Lin muttered. Su smiled. After she saw what happend tonight, she believed her. "Same here..." Su kissed her shoulder.

Protect each other is what they do...especially when it is drunk pervert.

"That ass really crossed the line" Lin said. "Good thing i had you to kick his ass" Lin chuckled. "Really you were so badass" Su admitted as she chuckled.

Lin chuckled with her. "You too...when you hit that guy, giving him a bloodnose. And you smacked his face"

Su yawned. "I won't let anyone touch something that's mine..."

They both fell asleep...

* * *

 **Hey! It's meee...**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! And for the following and favorites of this story! Thank you thank you! Oh and follow me on kakaotalk?: Noeri**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please give a review?**

 **Love you all! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: you want more? Here's more!:-P. Btw you always have a review and that's so awsome! Ty:-)**

 **have fun reading!**

* * *

It has been a week when Lin and Su went to the bar. Toph was already at the station. Su went to school...crazy enough. Lin had two hours left before she had to go to work.

She finished showering and just did her usual morning routine. She did that all in half a hour so she decided to relax. She wore a white top tank and shorts.

She grabbed her book as she sat down on the couch, placing a cup of tea on the table.

She groaned as she heard a knock on the front door. "Tenzin..." Lin muttered as she could already sense him. Should she open the door? She froze in her place.

He really broke her heart. She didn't want to see him. After all these years of love she gave him, and he just trew it away like it was nothing. Like she didn't have any feelings. Like she could handle it because she's a Beifong.

Well guess what! People have feelings. Even if it's crazy, Lin too. And right now she feels pain by only thinking about him. Of course Su helped her out of that pain. She made her happy. She never knew she could love someone else like Tenzin.

After the break up she thought, _who can ever love me...can i love someone more than Tenzin..._

Turned out that person lived all this time with her...under the same roof.

Another knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She groaned again and put her book aside, walking to the door. She swung the door open. "What do you want" she snapped.

Tenzin didn't mind her snapping at all. "Lin..." Lin raised a brow. "I-i...i wanted to talk to you" He brought out. "Why would i even want to talk to you?" she was about to close the door but Tenzin put his feet between the door just in time.

He flung the door open as he walked inside. "Tenzin get out!" she scolded him. "What do you want from me!"

"Just please Lin hear me out..." He asked with a pleaded face. Lin sighed. "What is it Tenzin?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Look...Lin i'm so sorry about our break up" he said which made Lin widen her eyes. "I regret it. I regret it so much. I just miss you. Breaking up with you was so so stupid of me!"

"I love you Lin. I love you so much. And breaking up because of children was so stupid of me..." He tried to talk but his words trailed off. Lin opened her mouth to respond.

"Tenzin...you really broke my heart..."

"Lin please, give me a change, i-"

"No Tenzin..." her eyes stinged. "We both know that we're going to have the same fight all over again. I don't want children"

"We can think about-"

"You" she corrected him. "You can think about it" the tears ran down her cheek. "You broke me...i don't want that to happen again."

Lin noticed him staring at her scarred cheek. "I read about it in the newspaper... I'm so sorry about it". "It's ok..."

"you still look so beautiful..." Tenzin stared at her.

Tenzin put a hand on her cheek and the other around her waist, pulling her closer. "Tenzin stop you can't..."

"Do you still love me Lin..." Lin eyes widened at that question. All she did was look away. "Please change your mind after i did this...please..."

He pulled her into a kiss. Lin was shocked at this contact. She didn't respond. She didn't love him anymore...she loved Su.

Lin pulled away. "Tenzin don't" she started to cry. A silent tear also ran down Tenzin's cheek. "You should move on Tenzin..."

"You know i can't do that without you" he responded. "You can...i can do that too" What do you mean by that? You already have someone else?" He asked. He boiled inside but didn't show that.

Lin had no idea how to respond. "No..." she decided to say. "But for now...i just don't want to date anyone" she didn't say anything about girls, she added in her thought.

She walked to the door as she opened it. "Goodbye Tenzin"

"Lin..." "please Tenzin, i want to be alone right now" she stared at him. He nodded understanding. "Please think about it...i still love you... So much" Lin didn't respond as she just closed the door.

She ran to her room as she jumped in her bed. Her face buried in her pillow as her hands clutched in her sheets beneat her.

 _why do you have to make the things so difficult you asshole! You've already broken me, i don't need that to happen twice...i have someone who really loves me..._ She thought.

Screw work. This whole thing was to much for her so she just took a nap.

* * *

Su came home and could sense her sister in her room. She kicked of her shoes and trew her bag on the couch. She approached Lin's room.

"Lin?" she knocked. No respond. "Lin?" she tried again. Still no respond. Su was confused. She walked inside.

Lin faced the wall so Su could see her back. "Lin?"

Lin slowly looked over her shoulder to see her sister. She put her head back on her pillow. "Lin are you ok?" Lin didn't respond as she sat up. Su approached her.

She sat down next to her. Her pillow was wet with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Lin have you been crying?" Su became concerned. Lin sighed deeply before responding honestly "yes".

Finally she looked at her. "Lin what happend? Please tell me, you can tell me" she pulled her sister in a hug. Lin's her rested on Su's chest as Su wrapped her arms around her sister to comfort her.

"Tenzin was here" She could barely mutter out. "What!" Su screamed out and grabbed Lin in a position so she was facing her.

"Didn't he do enough to you! He already broke you, did it have to happen twice! If he could only see what he just did to you!"

"Su it's ok..."

"It's not! I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and Tenzin can't ruin that" Su said. "And i mean every word of that" she added the last part.

"Thank you...thank you Su. I love you" sobs escaped her. "Thank you for all this" as she burried her face in Su's neck. "After that awful break up, you helped me so much to get trough it. I'm so glad you did that first step. I'm so happy you did that"

Su was stunned by her words but also very happy. "Everything for you Lin..." as she stroked her sister's hair."what did he want?" she asked later. "He wanted me back" her hands stopped stroking Lin's hair. "W-what" she wispered.

"Don't worry...i love you more. I said no" Su let out a relieved sigh. "I'm going to tell you something but don't be mad"

Su raised a brow as she looked at her. "He kissed me" it made Su boil inside. "What!"

"I didn't kiss back! I pushed him away right away" it made Su calm down a bit but was still mad that Tenzin crossed that line. "Ok...as long as you didn't do anything...next time i see him i'll kill him..."

"Don't be to rough with him please? Just leave it" Lin looked at her with pleaded eyes. Su sighed. "Ok...only because you want it. But next time i definatly kill him..."

"Oh and i thought you liked it rough" she also added which made Lin chuckle. "Maybe i do" Lin said.

Lin sat back up as she wiped away her tears. Su took the oppertunity to pin her down on the bed.

She kissed her, something that Lin really needed right now. She playfully bit her bottom lip. Her tongue made it's way inside her mouth. Their tongue's rolled together as they both moaned.

Lin's hands were settled on Su's hips, slowly trailing to her ass and squeezed it. Su had one hand hovered over Lin's head to not crush her with her weight. Her other hand ran up and down her body.

Her hand disapeard under Lin's top tank and cupped her breast as she gave it a squeez, which made Lin moan.

They stayed like that for a long moment. Su lay next to Lin as she wrapped her arm around. "Don't worry about anything ok?"

Lin nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you for everything Su...i love you"

"I love you too"

They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **helloooo! Here's new chapter!**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Please give a review? I don't have much to say...Oh wait! Do you have kakao talk?please add me?: Noeri**

 **Oh and if you have a idea for this chapter...lemmi know? Maybe i like it or i'll change it a bit.**

 **I see ya next time bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You should have told me you were sick Linny" Lin groaned at the nickname her mom gave her but still responded. "Yeah...i'm sorry i didn't show up then. I felt really sick and trowing up and stuff."

"It's ok. Will you be at work today?" Toph asked. "Yeah, i feel fine. I only start a few hours later" Toph nodded. "See ya later than" as she kissed the top of her head and left.

One week since Tenzin was here. She told her mom she was just sick. But Tenzin was the real reason.

Su came out her room, carrying a backpack and ready to go to school. "Hey" Su smiled as trew her backpack on the chair next to her and took a seat behind the table to eat breakfest.

"How late wil you be home?" Su asked as she took a bite from her sandwich. "11 PM." Lin groaned as Su chuckled. "I have 10 minutes before i have to go to school" Su groaned.

Lin just smirked. She stood up and walked behind Su. Her hands came to Su's side and rubbed it up and down. She bended down a little. Her warm lips found her neck. She slightly bit on it. Su moaned. "Nothing better than a beautifull woman kissing me"

Lin's smirk grew wider. Her lips left Su's neck. She walked around Su to face her. Her knee between Su's legs as her hand tilted her chin. "Is this hot lady going to give me a lap dance"

"Mm...not right now...maybe another time. Don't you have school?" Lin bended down as she kissed her sister. Her tongue ran over Su's teeth, making her open her mouth. Their tongues danced together.

Lin's hand got around Su's troath and the other rested on her shoulder. Su's hands rested on Lin's ass. She gave it a rough squeez which made Lin moan a bit. Since she wore shorts, Su could easily slid inside too feel the soft flesh.

She dug her nails in it as she roughly played with it. Lin moaned more. Lin's knee went up so it touched Su's folds over her clothes. Lin rougly pressed her knee against it. She roughly moved her knee which made Su moan.

They stayed like this for a moment until Lin pulled away. "What the-" Su was about to curse. "School" Lin reminded as she had a devilish smirk and tapped her head with her finger. "Are you kidding me! You get me all excited and just stop?" Su crossed her arms.

Lin smirked. She kissed her sister. "How about tonight?" she winked. Su still scoffed. "Tease" Lin chuckled. "I really wanted to see you naked" Su pouted. "Maybe tonight" Lin kissed her again as she laughed.

"Guess i can try" Su also smirked. She took her backpack and gave her sister a last peck. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Lin responded and closed the door.

 _i'm one hell of a tease..._ Lin smirked to herself.

* * *

"Finally! My shift is done!" Lin cheered. "Hehe...go home kid" Toph smiled. "You did a good job today" "thanks mom" Lin smiled.

"Well i'm off then" She gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek and left.

She was outside and noticed that no one was there. She saw a man walking her in her way. When the man got closer and closer she felt..

"What the-" she couldn't talk with all this pain inside her body. The guy lifted her from the ground. He pulled her in a dark street. She tried to scream but nothing came out. "S-stop p-please"

The man wore a hat so she couldn't see his face. "Just look at you. You don't have much power now do you?" she reconized that voice, but from where?

"Don't you remember me, babygirl?" he rubbed her sides. He removed his hat. Then it hit her. Two weeks ago. The guy. The bar. Shit!

"Y-you're a b-bl-bloodbender" Lin stuttered out. "That's right. You messed with the wrong person! Anyone who messes with me, will be punished." Lin whinched in pain.

"You humiliate me in front of everyone! I'll get my revenge for sure. Now why don't you take of that metal dress" he said. "N-no" she managed to wisper out.

"You don't want me to hurt your little sister do you?" he said. "It's you or her!". Lin's eyes widened. No. Not Su.

The man released his grip on Lin which made her fall on the ground and gasp for air. He pulled her up and dragged her to the end of the street. The path was death. He opened the door of a abandoned building and pulled her in it.

He turned on the light. It was gross and dirty everywhere. Lin was disgust. There was a dirty bed in the middle of the room. "Stop this!" She pleaded. "Take off the metal piece a shit!" he commanded. Lin stood still. She froze. She didn't know what to do. She then felt the horrible grip on her again for a second.

"Now. Take it off. All!"

Lin slowly did what he asked. First the metal suit. She looked at him. "Go on." he crossed his arms. He sat down on a chair. Slowly she took of her pants. She was left in white top tank and lacy underwear.

She felt so exposed. "All! Take it off!" she took off the white top tank so it revealed her lacy bra. "Please i-i don't-" her eyes started to tear. "You got in this mess yourself" he said. "You started picking fights!" she felt the bloodbend grip again. "Agh!" she screamed.

"Scream all you want babe. No one can hear you" he loosed his grip. "Come closer" he commanded. Lin slowly took tiny steps. When she was in a arm reach, he reached out his arm to grab her upperarm. She stood between his legs.

Tears came down her face. "Why-why are you-" his finger pushed against her lips. His hands found her breast. As he roughly squeezed them. "Hot damn...you're fucking body" Lin felt even more disgust.

His hand went over her wet folds over her underwear. She swatted his hand away. "Please don't! Please!" she felt the bloodbend grip again. He got up and trew her on the dirty bed. He tied her hands in platinum cuffs and tied it to the bed post.

"Let's have some fun"

* * *

 **new chapterrrrr! Please tell me what you think?**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Byee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! Before you read this...**

 **In this chapter there will be rape. Don't get me wrong, i ain't trying to make the light of it. If you don't want to read then don't.**

 **You could always just skip this chapter and go on to the next chapter (after i update at least)**

 **Actually this will be the only chapter with it. Really sorry if you don't like it.**

 **And please leave rude comment too yourself.**

 **Like i said. Don't like don't read! (i'm not trying to be rude, just warning you)**

* * *

"Please! Please stop!" Lin desperately tried to bend the cuffs but it was impossible since they were made of platinum. He spread her legs a bit to place his knee between her legs. He grinned as he ripped of her bra trewing it aside. Lin screamed which made him grin even more.

His head dipped down and he took her nipple in his mouth. First he circled it, then roughly bit it which made Lin scream. His hand went down, slowly trailing down her stomach until it reached her wet folds. His hand slid inside. "Stop it!" she tried. She closed her legs tightly so his hand wasn't able to move.

He did his bloodbend grip again which made her legs go apart again. "So lucky it's full moon." He grinned again. "You'll like this" he tore her underwear off and trew it aside. "Don't fight back baby" She twisted and turned, screaming for help. She closed her legs tightly again.

"You just won't stop that do you? Don't worry i have a idea." He reached under the bed to grab some rope. He tied it around her knee. He pushed up her knee and tied the rope to the bedpost. "Hot damn..." he groaned as he looked at her.

"No no no no!" tears ran down her face. He took of his pants and boxers. He also removed his shirt. "You'll like this babygirl"

He slid inside which made him groan in sensation. "So tight babygirl". Lin screamed and cried. "Seems you like it" he smirked. "You bastard! Fuck you! Fuck you!" she screamed and spit in his face. "Bitch!" he hissed.

He slapped her in the face. His hand went around her troath. He picked up his pace, slamming in and out of her roughly. Lin groaned in pain, she hadn't had sex in a long time.

"Slow down" she cried. "Please slow down! It-it hurts". His face buried in her big breast. His tongue circled the nipple.

"Not-no-don't...please not to rough...i'm begging you..."Lin wispered. She could barely talk. This was to much for her. "Hurts..."she could wisper out. "Let me make you feel better babe..." he groaned in her ear.

A hand slid in between. His hand touched her clit as he softly stroked it. "Like this baby?" he asked as his hand moved quickly and roughly against her.

She didn't want to admit it but it at least mixed the pain with pleasure...at least, Lin wouldn't exactly call it pleasure.

His mouth came in contact with her colarbone, wanting to leave marks so badly. He roughly bit her. His tongue licked the side of her head. But Lin...didn't do anything. She didn't scream, twisted, turned. She was done.

It wouldn't help anyway. She just stared at the ceiling.

He grinned. "Fuck you" was all she muttered. "Look at me babygirl. I love watching your eyes looking at me" Lin kept her head on her side. He roughly gripped her hair making her look at him.

The man dipped his head down and kissed her. Lin was disgust! His breath smelled like alcohol. His lips were rough. "Spirits help me" she softly cried out. "Just make it stop. Pleae" she wispered. "Babygirl!"

He groaned as he came. "Wait! Not inside me! Please no!" He didn't listen. He came inside her. He slid out of her. He stood up as he dressed. He pulled out something out of his pocket. He pulled out a pill.

"Swallow it" He opened Lin's mouth. "I said swallow the pill!" Lin ignored him. He squeezed her nose and covered her mouth so she couldn't breath. She swallowed the pill. He removed his hands. Lin gasped for air. "What...d-did you g-gave me" she breated out.

"A sleeping pill" Lin eyes widened. "What!?"

He chuckled. "I can't let you go away so easily. I had fun and i think i could use some more" he stroked her cheek. Tears fell down, he whiped it away. "Hush...babygirl. It'll be fine"

"What are you talking about!? You-you're a monster! How can you do this!" Lin screamed.

The man just smirked.

Lin looked away. He smirked. "You asshole!" she screamed. He trew her a blanket. "You'll be asleep soon thanks to the sleeping pills. Don't try to sneak away. I'm in the room next door"

"Remember i can bloodbend you. And those handcuffs are platinum" Lin just scoffed. He was about to walk away but Lin yelled after him. "Wait! At least...untie the rope around my knee" she pleaded.

He looked at her for a moment and then smirked. "Nah...you look so sexy that way" he rubbed her knee slowly to her innertight... Lin groaned. "Oh i'm sorry. I'll save it for tomorrow" he unfolded the blanket and trew it on top of her.

"Goodnight babygirl"

"Fuck you"

* * *

 _where the hell is Lin..._ Su wondered. She would leave the station around 11 PM. She should be here soon but now it's one in the morning. "Ok that's it!" She said.

She called the station "Chief Beifong"

"Mom!" Su said. "Su! How are ya. Why are you calling so late" Toph greeted. "Well...Lin told me she would help me with my homework as soon as she came home but she isn't here"

"What? It's one in the morning! She left around 11 PM" Toph turned a little worried. "Ok ok...ehh maybe she went to get some food for both of you. Su don't worry. It's Lin were talking about. I'm sure she'll be back soon. If she isn't home a hour later, call me ok?"

"Ok ok...i guess you're right. It's Lin we're talking about..." Su said.

"Ok then...and Su" "yes?"

"I'm actually glad you're looking out for Lin. You two haven't been on good trail for a long time"

"Oh well...people change" Su smiled. Yup...they changed a lot...

"But anyway call me!"

"Ok bye!" Su hung up.

 _Please be safe Lin. Please..._

* * *

 **New chapter done! I update as soon as possible! Like i said this will be the only chapter with this.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LanasNightwish** **: Thanks you so much! I'm glad you liked it! And i'm fine being called dude even if i am a girl...kinda used too it, i have older brothers. And i must warn you! You won't be able to get out of the SuLin trash! :-P**

* * *

It was already the next day. Su fell asleep on the couch. Her mom woke her up. "Su...Su. Wake up" she shook her a little. One eye slowly shot open. As soon as she saw her mom cleary she jumped from the couch.

"Where's Lin" was the first thing she said. "I stayed at the station the whole night...i couldn't find her...". Su's eyes started to sting. Toph noticed the hint of sadness from her daughter and pulled her in a hug, stroking her hair.

"It'll be fine Su..." Toph said who was almost crying. "I'm going to the station now ok. Don't worry"

Su nodded. "Stay in te house ok? Just in case..." Su nodded again. "Bye..." she softly said.

As soon as her mom left she went to the bathroom, doing her usual morning routine. As soon as she was ready, she left the house. Her mom told her not to leave but she couldn't help it.

* * *

Su had been wandering in the city for hours. She noticed it started to get dark. She ended up in the dark steets of Republic City. I mean the criminals, the weird people...the street rats.

She walked as fast as she could, thinking she could get a clue where her sister is. But no...

Another hour had passed and Su got hungry. She found the most close restaurant she could find. When she noticed one she went inside. She took a seat behind the table and checked the menu card.

"How can i help you?" a waitress asked her. "Just noodles" she said. The waitress nodded and left.

Su looked around. The whole place was a mess. It was dirty, gross and old. But what did you expected in the darkest streets of Republic City? A damn luxe restaurant? No.

Su's eyes fell on the door as it swung open. A guy walked in. _i remember him..._

"Give me some rice with beef sweetheart" he yelled as he took a seat. "Y-yes sir" the waitress stuttered. She was probably scared of him but why? Maybe he once tried to hurt her when she didn't listen to him...

Su looked at him. _what an asshole! Thinking he can waltz in here and acting like he's in charge here! I feel sad for that waitress..._ Su thought.

As the waitress came back with his food he smiled at her. "Thank you babygirl" the waitress walked away.

 _that guy...he lookes like..._

it then hit her! _He was that pervert who tried to flirt with Lin and me! Oh shit!_

Su hid her face behind the menu card. She sometimes peeked over the card to see what's happening. Meanwhile she ate her noodles because she was starving.

The guy was ready with his food as he stood up, walking to the exit. "S-sir you h-have to pay" a scared waiter told him. It would be better if he just shut up.

He turned around and glared. "What did you say?" he asked. "N-nothing! Have a nice day!" he said quickly. The man chuckled. "Oh i will"

"What is he up to..." Su said as he left. She pulled out some yuans and slammed in down on the table. She ran to the exit to follow him."thank for the meal" she said before leaving.

* * *

Su followed him until he went in a dark street. She peeked around the corner. She saw him stepping in a abandoned building. She noticed the light turned on trough the window.

As soon as he stepped inside she went to peek through the window. The curtains weren't completely closed so she could see trough. What she saw was a million stabs in her heart and made her eyes sting.

"Lin" she was cuffed to the bed with a leg pushed up. The man stroked her hair. "No...don't fucking touch her..." Su wispered, boiling inside.

Lin spit in his face and looked away. She got a slap in her face which made Lin only groan in pain. The man then turned away and went inside a other room.

Su took this change too open the door and ran to her sister. "Lin!" Su tried to he quiet. She took her face in her hands. "Su..." Lin wispered as she cried. "I'll get you out of here, where is the key?" Su said, noticing the platinum cuffs.

Lin looked at a small cupboard against the wall. Su opened the cupboard to reach the key. Quickly she untied her sister.

"Lin" Su called her out. She helped her sitting up. "Lin" she tried again. All she did was staring blankly in front of her. She was...broken.

Su saw Lin was naked which made her boil even more. She quickly gathered all Lin's clothes and helped her wearing it. "It's going to be ok. I promise" Su cried.

Lin had all her clothes. She left out the metal suit. It couldn't be comfortable right now.

"Come on" Su tried to help her sister to stand. "My leg hurts..." Lin told her.

"What's going on here!" Su turned around to see that guy again. "No..."

"Why is your sister leaving? We just had fun one time!" he smirked. Su looked at Lin. Lin didn't move or glare. Just sat down, looking at the ground.

"What did you do to her...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Su screamed, the tears streaming down her face.

She bended the ground under his feet, causing him to fall. "Sweetheart calm down" he grinned again. She was about to attack again but then the door swung open as several police officers walked in.

"You're under arrest." one of them yelled and bended metal cables around the man. "Shit.." he said. It wasn't full moon. He couldn't bloodbend.

Toph walked in. She sensed Lin sitting on a bed with Su who was kneeling in front of her. "Lin!" Toph yelled out.

Lin didn't respond. Toph grabbed Lin's face. "Lin?". "Mom..." Lin cried. "Get me out of here" as she sobbed. "It was horrible"

Toph just couldn't believe this. That this could happen to her own daughter. She boiled as she walked to the man. Her hand got around his troath. "You...son of a bitch!" as she hit him in the face, giving him a nosebleed.

"The hell" another punch "did you" in the stomach "do to" another kick "My. Daughter!" she hit him with her fist.

He got bruises and coughed. "I-i didn't do- a-a-anything"

"Do not fucking lie you fucking asshole!" Lin screamed. Which made Toph look at her and back at the man. She was about to hit him again but...

"Stop chief. We should handle this at the station ok?" a officer put a hand on her shoulder. Toph sighed but nodded. "Take him"

"let's go to the hospital to check-"

"No" Lin interrupted her mom. "There's no need for that. I'm fine now"

"Are you sure?" Su asked. "Yes i'm sure"

"Can you walk?" Toph asked. "Well...a little. This leg kinda hurts..." Toph grabbed Lin by her right arm and Su by her left.

* * *

"I need to go question the guy... Are you going to be...fine?"

Su looked at Lin. "Seriously i'm fine. You can go"

Toph sighed. _she's so tough..._

"How did you know about...this all?" Lin asked. "A girl called us. She said she saw you two and looked troubled"

"Oh...thank god she called then..." Lin wispered.

"Yeah... I'm going now. If there's something wrong call me ok? Bye" as she gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

As soon as Toph left, Su turned to Lin. Putting both hand on her shoulders. "Lin. Please...please talk to me"

"It was horrible...he was horrible. He was a bloodbender and it was full moon." Lin stopped. Su pulled her sister in a hug. "I was on my way home after work...he pulled me in a street. Who knows he might escape..."

"he won't hurt you Lin i promise, i won't let him" she stroked her hair. "It's not just that. He also wanted to hurt you."

"He won't hurt the both of us. I protect you and you protect me, remember?"

Lin nodded as she pulled back and stared at her sister. The next contact was very sudden for Su. Lin kissed Su.

Her tongue ran over her teeth making Su open her mouth. Su bit her bottom lip. Lin's hands were wrapped around Su's neck as Su's hands wrapped around Lin's waist.

Lin moaned as Su's tongue explored her mouth. Their tongues dancing together.

They stayed like that until Su pulled away. "Sorry, i just needed that" Lin said as she blushed. "That's ok " Su just smiled.

They went to bed. Su waited until her sister lay in her back. She was about to walk about but Lin's hand got caught around her wrist making her turn around.

"Stay, please?" She asked. Lin looked at her. Her beautiful eyes staring at her. "Of course Lin"

Su lay next to her. She trew the blanket on top of them. It was nice and warm underneath it. Both enjoining it. Su's arms were wrapped around Lin. Lin's head rested on Su's chest.

"I love you" Lin wispered. Making Su's heart beat faster. "I'll protect you forever. I love you Lin. So much...i love you" Lin smiled.

With that they fell asleep

* * *

 **What do ya think of this chapterr? Lemmie know if ya liked it! I think i'm going to write a smut next chapter...;-)**

 **Bye! Love y'all.**

 **(btw- if you guys know something cool i can write about in this story than let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lin got over it quickly. She was her normal self again. She still loved her sister. Which means they could have some fun...

Su was on top of Lin, kissing her passionatly. Her hands cupped her breast, roughly squeezing it and making Lin moan. Su nipped Lin's neck, making her moan even more. Lin's hand traveled to Su's ass as she slapped it. Su gasped.

Lin then flipped them over so she was on top. She gave Su a wink making her smile and bite her lip. Lin quickly helped her sister out of her clothes, trowing it around her, not caring where it would end up.

As she was finally naked, her soft warm lips came it contact with Su's soft skin. Lin slightly bit her neck. Su moaned, liking the warm lips from her sister on her body.

Lin gave her a quick peck before trailing down her body. He hands rubbed her sides. As she was finally down there, she spread Su's legs and quickly gave a kiss in her wet folds, making Su gasp.

Lin's nails dug in Su's flesh. Su sat up, she wanted to watch. Lin gripped her hips. Lin fastly licked her nub making Su moan and grabbed Lin's hair.

Lin took her clit in her mouth, flicking her tongue around it. Lin looked up to see Su panting and biting her lip.

Su looked down to met her sister's gaze. Her beautiful eyes staring at her. She bit her lip at that sexy sight. "Oh my gosh..." she breathed out as she stroked her hair.

Lin's hand spead Su's underlips. Her tongue licked the inside. "Ah! Lin!" Su breathed out. Su cupped Lin's face, pulling her up to kiss her passionatly, tasting herself. Su's finger dissapeard inside Lin, making Lin gasp.

Su flipped them over so she was on top. She let Lin lay down and got on top of her. She entangled her legs with Lin's legs so their wet folds were centimetres away.

She grabbed Lin's leg and trew it over her shoulder. Su pressed down so her core came in contact with her sister's. They both gasped at the feeling. This sensation was new for them.

Their clits rubbed together. Su rocked back and forewards, making them both moan. Su grabbed Lin's waist, nails digging in it. Lin grabbed Su's hips, helping her by grinding her hips up and down.

It felt like electricity running trough their bodies. They began moving faster as they both moaned loudly. Lin slapped her sister's hip and squeezed it. Su groaned in pleasure.

"Ah! Damn Lin..." she bit bit her lip. "Ah fuck! Su! This is so good" Lin panted. Su began rocking more roughly which made the pleasure grow even more. Lin also began moving roughly.

"Ah! Su! I-i'm gonna-" Lin didn't finish her sentence as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. Her nails dig in Su's hips and she arched her back. She squeezed her eyes tightly as she screamed out. "Ahh! Su ah!"

She couldn't control herself as she twisted and turned. But them her gaze fell on Su. Her head fell back as she almost reached her peak. Lin first wanted to make her sister cum so she did her best to stay calm.

Lin grinded her hips a few times and Su finally came. "Ah Lin!" her body fell on top of Lin. Their breast squished together. Su burried her face in Lin's neck. They both breathed heavily.

Lin wrapped her arms around Su, holding her tightly. Su kissed her neck. "That was amazing..." she muttered in Lin's ear. "Yes..."

"We should do this more often" Su said seriously. Lin chuckled. "I actually agree with you" Lin's hands trailed down Su's body and squeezed her ass.

Su tilted her head to meet her sister's gaze. Leaned down and kissed her sister. Her tongue first licked her lips. Lin opened her mouth and sucked op Su's tongue.

Su slightly bit Lin's bottom lip and sucked it. They both moaned. Su pulled away to attack Lin's neck. She sucked hardly on her skin leaving a hikey.

Lin put her leg between Su's legs as she started moving her knee, making Su moan. Su grabbed her sister's breast with both hands as she started massaging them. Lin closed her eyes, letting the pleasure sink in.

Su's head dipped down as she swirled her tongue against Lin's nipple making Lin moan slightly. "Su..." as she grabbed Su's hair. Her thumb swirled around the other nipple

She took it in her mouth as she sucked on it. "Ah..." Lin wimpered. Lin's knee began to move again. "Lin" Su breathed. She took her nipple between her wisefinger and thumb and started to roll in in between.

Lin's breast was covered in saliva. Lin cupped Su's face, pulling her up and kissed her again as they both moaned. Su lay next to her as they cuddled.

"Yeah we REALLY need to do this again" Su stated. "Yes" Lin chuckled.

"You know...you make those cute faces when you cum" Su said randomly. Lin blushed and looked away. "Wh-what are you saying? Me and cute? It doesn't fit" she looked away still blushing.

"I still think it's cute..." Making Lin sigh. "Especially the day when i confessed too you... " Lin eyes widened at what she said. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said quickly and she rolled so her back faced Su.

Su chuckled. "Oh don't be ashamed." Su scooted closer. "I saw it all..." she wispered in a low sexy voice which is a turn on for Lin. "You like it to touch yourself don't you?"

Su's hand trailed over her hips and reached to Lin's wet folds. Lin gasped as Su stroked her clit. "Was it something like that?" Lin moaned as Su's fingers moved faster. "It was like this wasn't it?"

Her other hand went underneath Lin so she could grab her breast. "And i think you did something like this" as she squeezed her breast.

Lin held her leg up so Su could move her fingers easily. "Like this? You did it like this right?" as her fingers stroked the nub. "Ah fuck Su..." Lin breathed.

Her finger moved faster. Lin moaned loudly. "You moaned loudly..."

"And I think you did this when you almost reached you peak" Su's fingers moved quickly against her. "Ah yes fuck! Su please!" Lin panted.

After a few more stroked Lin finally came. Su removed her soaked fingers and sucked them.

Lin turned around and pushed Su down to the bed. She didn't waste time being a tease, she knew Su wanted it now.

Her mouth making contact with her core immidiatly, making Su gasp and slightly arch her back. Lin pushed her underlips open and licked the inside. "Fuck Lin!"

Su's hand gripped her hair. Lin's tongue flicked her clit. Su twisted and turned. Lin's hands went to her sides and cupped Su's breast. Her tumbs circled her nipples.

Lin took her clit in her mouth as she sucked on it. She kept flicking her tongue and sucked until Su came with a loud moan.

"Aah! Lin!" the grip in Lin's hear loosened and she fell back on the bed. Lin crawled next to her. She wrapped an arm around her. Lin kissed her shoulder. Su trew the thick blanket on top of them as they cuddled.

"I can get used to this"

* * *

 **A smut chapter for you guys! Can you help with a idea for next chapter? Or else i'll just make another smut(don't act like you don't want that;-))**

 **Please tell me what you think. Hope you liked it!**

 **Byeeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**jkillman2161: i** **feel so stupid for not thinking about that earlier...i love those ideas! And i'm glad you liked this story!:-D**

 **Guest: sorry if wrote some stories too shitty! I was just all excited about it, wrote some shit and dumped it in here. But i'm glad you liked it:-D (oh and english isn't my first to maybe that's also the problem)**

* * *

"We ain't done!" He groaned to Lin. He had his hands cuffed behind his back as two officers took him away. His name was Chan. The council declared him as guilty.

Lin just looked away. Su who sat next to her, comforted her by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You're gonna regret it you slut! You liked it being tied on a bed while i was fucking you! I'll fucking get you!"

Lin looked away in disgust. Toph who had to hold herself back to not kill the guy, comforted her daughter to rub her back. "He'll be in prison for a long time Linny...it'll be fine ok"

"I didn't do anything! She wanted-" He tried again but found himself cut of by Toph. "Stop. Fucking. Lying. I swear if i wasn't the chief of police i'd kill you right away" she said in threatening voice. Her hand found his troath.

"T-the fu-fuck..." he stuttered as he feared the chief of police "Toph..." a officer tried to calm her down. He didn't always said chief since they are close friends.

"Go to your daughter, she needs you..." He said making Toph sense Lin's heartbeat. Toph sighed. "Yes...sorry i-i..."

"It's ok, just go to her"

Toph released Chan. He coughed as her hand left. "I'll never forget what you did to her" she hissed, pointing a finger to him.

Toph sat down on the empty seat next to Lin. She rubbed her back.

"Are you ok Linny?" Toph asked worriedly.

Lin just sighed. "I'm ok...i'm ok... Just embarressed that he has to say something like that in front of people..."

"Don't be embarressed. It wasn't your fault this happened. That man is just sick and disusting." Toph said. Lin just nodded.

Su held her tightly. "I want to go home" Lin said. Toph nodded. "I'm taking this asshole back to jail, or should i go-"

"No no. That's ok. Really i'm ok" Lin said as she got up. "Let's go then" Su said. "I'll be home tonight" as Toph gave them both a kiss on their forehead. "And Lin...if there's something wrong-"

"Then call me" Lin interrupted her and then chuckled. "I know i know mom. I'll be fine. Su's here too so i'll be fine"

Toph nodded. "Ok...see you guys tonight then. Bye!"

"Bye mom!" as they both left.

Sokka approached Toph since he was on the council. "Hey boomerang" Toph greeted. "Hey Toph" he said and chuckled ar the nickname she gave him.

He then turned serious. "How's Lin keeping up?"

"She got over it real quick. She was shaken up in the begin but she's all normal now. She's tough..."

"She really is." Sokka agreed.

"I can kill that guy. I had so many cases with rape involved. But i never, NEVER expected my daughter to be involved. It...it's just horrible that something like that happened to your own daughter" Toph sighed.

"Even if were not related, we're all family. And right now i want to kill that just as much as you want because no one touched my family" Sokka said.

Toph smiled slightly. "She's not like...depressed is she?"

"Not at all! Well...i found her crying in her room once. But that was the day after it happened"

She found Lin sobbing on her bed. Toph lay next to her as she pulled her daughter in a tight embrace. "It'll be fine" that's all Toph said, making Lin slowly stop sobbing and holding her mom tighter.

One thing she knew. If her mom would say 'it'll be fine' than it will be fine.

"That's horrible..." "but like i said, she got over it real quick. And Su's also been helping her. I don't know but the last time they get closer and closer, it makes me happy" Toph smiled.

"That's good to hear Toph! I'm glad to hear they get along" Yeah sokka...get along VERY well...

* * *

"He just said i liked it being tied in a bed...it's just so-so humiliated" Lin leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Su sat next to her as she put the tray with steaming tea on the table.

Su sat next to her. Lin leaned her head on her shouder as Su rubbed her knee. "He's an asshole. He'll be in jail for a long time, just like mom said."

"It's-it's just horrible this had happend to you..." Su said. "I'm sorry-"

"Whoa! Stop apologizing! It wasn't your fault" Lin's hand rested on Su's cheek. "I just feel like i should have protect-" Lin got her off with a big kiss.

"Shut it will ya" she grinned. She couldn't help it but smiled at her sister. "You really are your normal self again"

Lin nodded. "Of course i am. You and mom helped me a lot through this. And i don't let people like him get to me too far."

"Your so strong..." Su purred as she she rubbed Lin's side. A hand slid inside her shirt making her way to her breast.

Su straddled her hips as both hands dissapeard in her shirt. Her tongue licked her lips before sliding inside her mouth. Lin's hands found's Su's ass as she squeezed in it.

Su's hands squeezed her sister's breast. They both moaned slightly. Their bodies pulled closer, both liking each others warmth.

Lin sucked and nibbled Su's bottomlip. Su pulled away as she slowly made her way to Lin's colarbone. First she kissed her jaw. Her mouth slowly trailed down her neck.

Su's lips came in contact with her sister's soft milky skin. She nipped at her colarbone. Lin closed her eyes, enjoying the moment as she trew her neck back, showing more skin which Su kissed.

Su knew Lin liked it roughly so she kissed and bit it, leaving a hickey. Lin's hand went trough Su's hair. Swirling her fingers trough the end of her curls.

They stayed like this for a moment

Su pulled away. Her hands never leaving Lin's breast.

"What should we do now?" she asked. "I actually wanted to go to mom. Give her lunch and stuff" Lin said.

Su nodde. "Ok...but first" as she dipped down to kiss her sister again.

* * *

"Brought ya lunch!" Lin put the bag with food down on her mom's desk. "We bought some noodles and spring rolls." Su added.

"Thank you! I could use some. I'm starving" Toph sighed, rubbing her temples, looking tired as hell. "I see that..." Lin said.

"Yeah! It's almost like you got ran over by a satomobile!" Su blurted. The sisters laughed. Toph huffed as she opened the bag, taking out the food. "Actually twice" Lin added making them laugh again.

"Look how nice my daughters are!" Toph said sarcasticly as she opened the noodle box and started digging in.

Lin turned then serious as she shrugged. "Eh mom..." Toph looked up. She had a string noodles hanging between her lips. "What did he say..."

Toph knew what she meant. She sighed. "All lies...just lies. He said some more shit that he didn't do anything. That you wanted..."

Lin huffed. "Asshole"

""Don't let him get to you ok. And eh... I kinda broke his nose..." Toph said. Lin chuckled. "That's great. Can break his arm?" she joked. "Yes" Toph said serious.

"What do you know more about him?" Su asked.

"All he said was that his name was Chan. He has a sister but didn't give a name. Has no parents. He used a lot of young girls..."

"Wow...what a horrible person. Does his sister life with him?" "we don't know yet. He won't tell us anything more than 'You'll regret it'"

Lin sighed. "But it'll he fine now Linny."

"Yeah, i know"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Byeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! First of all! A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's make a awsome 2016 with some better chapters;-)**

 **jkillman2161: i'm glad you like it! Thanks for the nice review:-). And i think Lin in action and kicking some ass is awsome:-D**

 **LanasNightwish: i'm glad you like this story! And yeah writing a english story can be hard sometimes but i'll find a way to do it right.:-D. If i need any help than i know i have you:-). Oh and...YAASS I MADE SOMEONE SULIN TRASH! Just warning: you can't get out of the trash.**

* * *

A exhausted Lin came home from her work. She removed her metal suit, boots and plopped on the couch, on her stomach. Her head burried in a pillow and one leg tangeled over the couch.

She groaned. That's when Su came to the living room. "Rough day?". Lin nodded, her face still buried in the pillow. Su chuckled as she sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

Lin turned around so she lay on her back and faced Su. "I'm tired..." as she rubbed her temples. Su lay her hand on her stomach, making circles with her finger.

"What happend?" she asked. Lin sighed. "It's nothing serious..." she paused for a second. "I first had a heated fight with a triad"

She lifted her shirt a bit, revealing bandage on her side. Su's eyes widened. "It's nothing serious" she assured her. "Does it still hurt?" Su asked. Lin shook her head.

Su carefully put her hand on top op it and looked at Lin if she didn't whinced. "See? Doesn't hurt anymore" Lin said.

"But eh...could you make me some tea and some food, i'm starving" as she rubbed her belly and pouted at Su for a extra effect. Su laughed as she stood up.

A few minutes later she came back with two cups steaming tea and some rice with chicken. She put the tray on the table as she sat back, next to Lin.

"I made some rice with chicken earlier this day, i've already eaten" Su said handing Lin her plate. Lin sat on the couch to grab her plate and dig in.

"Thank you" she said which made Su smile.

She took a bite of it as she leaned back. "Ya know...it's annoying." Su raised a brow. "People". Yeah some people annoyed Lin, Su knew that.

"People keep asking me, 'are you ok?', 'how are you keeping up?', 'shouldn't you he resting?'. But seriously! I'm fine!" Lin trew her hands in the air for a extra effect.

"They're just worried about you Lin" Su patted Lin's knee as she smiled. "They want to make sure you're feeling well enough to work" she explained her sister.

Lin sighed. "I guess so..." she rolled her neck while holding it with her hand. "Does your neck hurt?"

"Kinda" Lin responded. Su stood up and sat behind her. As soon her hands made contact with Lin's neck, Lin groaned. "Yes. Just what i need. Thanks"

Su giggled s bit.

After a moment of silence. "Tenzin came to my office today" making Su stop in her tracks and widened her eyes. "What? What did he say?"

"What do you think?" Lin sighed. "How horrible he found it for me..."

Su felt the hint of sadness in her voice. "It hurts you know?" Lin started. "Of course i'm happy to be with you but if i think back about Tenzin, it makes me angry. If he knew i didn't want children why would he push me?"

"He knew he would break up with me. Why didn't he do it sooner so it wouldn't hurt this much? Why did he even ask me out in the first place?"

"Maybe..." Su sat next to her as she hugged her. "Maybe he thought you would change your mind" Lin was silent at this.

"Before we broke up he told me i turned bitter. And that i kept pushing away people" Lin sighed, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Maybe you pushed him away because you didn't want to be with him. Because look at us! Do you push me away? No. Maybe you didn't love him that much..."

"Like how much i love you" Lin finished as she looked at her sister. Su nodded. "I think you're right" Lin said.

"Of course i am" Su said proudly. Lin chuckled. "And even if you would push me away, there is no way that i'm letting you do that!" Su smirked.

Lin laughed as she pushed her sister down on the couch climbing on top of her. "I like this view" Su said smirking.

Her hands wrapped around Lin. Lin leaned down to kiss her sister. Su grabbed the back of Lin's head, making the kiss more passionatly.

Su's tongue slipped inside Lin's mouth. Su became hot as the kiss grew more intense. Su began to moan softly.

Lin noticed it. She moved her knee between Su's leg as she started to rub her core with her knee. Su gasped in Lin's mouth.

Lin pulled back as she smiled, knowing that she could effect her little sister like that. She started pushing down more roughly. Making Su moan even more.

Lin's mouth came in _contact_ with her colarbone. She slowly kissed her way too Su's ear. She smirked as she wispered. "I'm starting to think that you like this..." as hand made it's way under Su's shirt.

Su moaned as Lin grabbed her breast. "Like this-"

The sound of heavy metal boots made the two stop in tracks and look at each other with wide eyes.

They felt their stomach twist and turn when the sound became louder. In a reflex Lin removed her hand and jumped to the other side of the couch.

Su sat up as she quickly grabbed a book from the table, pretending to read. Lin turned on the radio and grabbed her plate with food.

They both tried to act as normal as possible. Trying to keep their heartbeat steady.

The door opened. Toph walked in. "Hey kiddos" she said as she removed her boots and armor. "Hey mom. Why are you here this early?" Lin asked.

"There was no need for me to be there" She bended of her metal suit. "So i'm gonna hang out with my daughters" she smirked as she plopped down on the couch between them.

"Alright! That's nice" Su said. "I'm getting food" Toph said as she stood up. Lin and Su quickly made eye contact. Lin seemed somewhat shocked. Su found it actually funny.

As she pursed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Lin shot her a warning look. Su just held her shoulders up as she looked back with a face that said, 'i can't help it'.

Lin rolled her eyes. _keeping this a secret is going great!_ she thought sarcasticly.

* * *

 **So i didn't really know what to write sooo...a shitty chapter for now. Please don't hate me! But next one will be better... Just some smut ya know;-)**

 **Byee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CinnamonRollGuardCaptain: Welcome on the SuLin ship. *helps you on board*. You're officialy one of us. Thanks for the nice review:-).**

 **LanasNightwish: Happy new year! Glad you liked the chapter! And eh...*grins* here's a smut;-).**

* * *

"I can't believe i actually did it!" Su smiled brightly as she talked proudly. Lin on the other hand was just pouting. "Ah come on Lin! I know you like it" She grinned as she looked at Lin.

The sisters were out for shopping. They now were having lunch. Su sat across Lin as she smiled. "Why did i wear this again?" Lin sighed.

"Come on! You look good in that dress!" Yes folks. Suyin Beifong did it. She got Lin in a dress. Lin wore a dress that stopped a little above her knees. It was a off the shoulder dress so it revealed her colarbone and shoulders.

You can just feel the eyes of guys burning on her. Especially Su. "You look amazing in that dress. Like-" Su leaned in to wisper.

"If you just could see how sexy" She smirked. "Su.." Lin cheeks burned. Su chuckled. "But seriously. Why did i have to wear this?"

"So you want your suprise already?" Su smiled. "What?" Lin looked confused. "Let's go!" Su got up and dragged her somewhere.

They went inside a restroom as Su locked the door. Lin raised a brow. Su's smirk couldn't get any bigger. She pushed Lin against the wall. Holding her tightly around the waist.

"Not much people come here around this time. It's a quiet place. And-" Su looked around "it's clean". With that Su placed her lips on top of Lin. Lin's eyes widened at first but then kissed back.

Su rubbed her sides as she sucked Lin's bottom lip. They later pulled away. Both panting as Su's hand made its way under her dress, and in her panties. Lin gasped.

"W-wait...Su. Not...here" Lin breathed as Su stoked her clit. "Not a public place" Lin said. "Nobody is here... You like this don't you..."

Su fell on her knees. Holding her sister by her hips, under the dress so it revealed her panties. Su gave it a quick kiss and looked up. Lin bit her lip.

Su pulled her panties to the side and started to lick. Lin gasped. "Agh fuck it" Lin gave in as a her hand gripped Su's hair.

Su flicked her tongue around her clit as Lin's head leaned back. Su tugged at Lin's panties, pulling it down. She took it off.

"It's more comfortable like this" she said. Before Lin could respond she felt Su's tongue against her again.

As she gently sucked on her clit and Lin felt her knees getting weak. Su digged her nails in Lin's waist which was pleasure to Lin.

"Ah fuck...yes!" Lin almost screamed when Su sucked her nub. She bit back her moans. Lin felt her knees getting weak.

Lin lost it when Su added a finger inside her. "Ah faster" Lin wimpered. Su tursted fastly. Su looked up to see her sister arch her back and biting her lip.

With her free hand, Su roughly pulled Lin's upperside from the dress together with the strappless bra down. Lin's breast came free.

Su's free hand made contact with the soft flesh, roughly kneading it. "Fuck fuck!" Lin's other hand also gripped Su's hair.

Su added another finger inside Lin. "Yes! Harder" Lin rolled her head. Su's tongue worked faster on her clit, swirling. Two fingers pumping fastly in and out of her. Her breast being massaged.

All this contact. It made Lin freak out. So much pleasure. So close..."D-don't stop" Lin managed to wisper out.

Su sucked on her clit and pumped her fingers in and out more fastly. With every trust, Lin's wettness leaked down. Su's fingers were soaked.

Su looked up and saw her sister's eyes tightly shut. A few more strokes and that had done it.

Lin came with a screaming orgasm. Her wetness leaking down her tight. Her back arching. Her grip in Su's hair tightened. Su continued to slowly pump her fingers in and out and them removed them.

She licked the wetness from Lin's tight. She cleaned Lin out, lapping all her juices. Now having Lin's sweet taste.

She got up from her position. "How was that?" she asked grinnily as she saw Lin still panting. Her chest moving.

"I see stars" Lin responed. Su chuckled. Lin pulled her sister closer, kissing her full on the mouth. Her bare chest on her sister's chest over her clothing.

They both moaned slightly as their tongues rolled together. Lin pulled back. Su's eyes fell on Lin's breast, gripping them. They were making out again.

This amazing moment interrupted by the front door opening. Lin and Su looked at each other.

The girl in the restroom stood in front of the mirror. Su massaged Lin's breast. Lin shot her a warning look while Su just grinned and attacked Lin's colarbone.

She bit in it but not so hard to leave hickeys. Lin did her best to keep quiet. Su licked and nibbled Lin's neck. Lin bit her lip.

As the girl finally left, Lin let out a big long sigh. "Just love it to tease you" Su said. "I'm glad no one walked in earlier" Lin said. She covered her breast again and put on her panties. "But anyway..." Lin smirked, pushing Su against the other side.

"Wait" Su held her shoulders. Lin raised a brow. "Later" Su said. As she unlocked the door and walked out. "What do you mean later? Why later?"

"Mm...because." Su smiled.

"Wha- come on. You did this all for me. Let me...do something too" Lin said. Su just smiled. "Nope. Let's go!" she said as she walked out, leaving a dumbfounded Lin.

* * *

After a half a hour they went to the dressing room to try out some clothes. They went to the back of the store. They went inside and locked the door.

As soon as it was locked, Lin pushed Su agains the wall. "My turn" she smirked. Su smirked back as her big sister gave her quick peck.

Lin's hand moved to Su's core teasily. Su wore a skirt that stopped at her knees and a white blouse. Lin removed her panties, trowing it aside.

Her fingers moving hardly against her. "Mmm..." Su let out. Lin gave her a last kiss before kneeling down.

First peppering her tight with kisses. Lin's tongue finally made contact with Su's core. Su stroked Lin's hair.

Lin started to lick slowly. Swirling her tongue around her clit making Su roll her head back. Lin pushed Su's leg up.

Her tongue picked up pace. She added two fingers inside her making Su gasp. Lin started to pump her fingers in and out fastly.

Su gripped her sister's hair tightly. "Fuck yes..." she wimpered. Lin sucked Su's nub making her knees feeling weakly.

Wetness began to leak down her fingers, to her hand. She was close. A few more strokes. "K-keep going".

Lin pumped her fingers more fastly. Her tongue working harder on her clit. Sucking, licking and flicking.

"A-ahh fuck!" Su cried out. Lin slowly removed her fingers. She cleaned her sister out. She quickly sucked on her fingers, cleaning it. And got up.

"Like that?" as she pressed her body against her sister, their breast squished together. "You're amazing" Su breathed out and kissed her, tasting herself.

"Let's go..." Lin said as she pulled away. Su nodded as she put back on her panties.

"I'm so getting used to this." Su said. Lin chuckled.

"Yeah, me too..."

* * *

 **so here you have it! Lin in a smeeeexy dress;-). And some wall sex because i wanted:-D.**

 **I hope you liked it! See ya later.**

 **Byeeee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**10 follows/favorites for this story! YAY! Thank you!**

* * *

Lin was at the station. Her shift was almost done. First she had to check the cells. She walked past them.

You could see guys laying in their bed. Or people watching her as she walked by, which she found creepy since some of them were old man and would smile at her.

Her body shivered and she started to slow down as she reached _that_ door. It was Chan's cell. She wanted to walk away. But she had to check them _all_.

She swallowed thickly as she slowly made her way to the cell. She sighed in relief when she saw he was laying on his bed, sleeping. Lin quickly turned around to leave the place.

"Why leaving so fast babygirl?" she could hear him mumble. Her eyes widened. "Don't you want to stay with me?"

 _Just ignore it just ignore it just ignore it._

"I've missed you a lot..." she turned around and saw him grinning like a idiot. "Y-you disgusting ass... How can you just talk like that"

"Want me to hold you?" He asked nicely. "Fuck off" Lin mumbled. "Don't be like this..." Lin's fists tightened. "So how have you been?"

"What do you think? That i'm gonna have a nice converstation with you? Just let me tell you. I'm not letting you get to me! You can't break me" she said grittening her teeth.

He let out a laugh. "I think the last time i saw you, you were pretty broken. Laying there, naked on _my_ bed..."

 _no no no! He want you to remember so he can fuck you up! Do not let him get to you, Lin!_

"I'm just letting you know it'll happen again" He said coldly. Lin eyes widened. She didn't know what to say.

"You're gonna regret it so badly. You don't know who you're messing with" He stared at her.

Lin let out a bitterly laugh. "Yeah i heard that before. But look! I'm ok now"

"Oh girl... You don't know half of me"

"I'm not even listening to this bullshit" She turned around and waved her hand. "You'll regret it" She could hear him mumble before she walked out.

She let out a sigh as she looked down. "Hey kiddo! Isn't your shift done?" her mom approached her. "Yeah i just finished" she replied.

"And why are you so sad?" Toph asked as she felt Lin's heartbeat. "No no. There's nothing" Lin replied as she put on her coat.

"Don't lie to me kiddo" Toph crossed her arms. "Just leave it-". "Lin" Toph said sternly. Lin sighed deeply. "When i checked the cells, Chan talked to me"

"What did he say" Toph forced

"Just the usual. I'll regret it." Lin looked down. "That i missed him..." Toph went to hug her daughter. "You know he's just pushing you in your misery."

Lin just smiled. "Mom he can't break me. I'm over it. I'm not crying about this stuff anymore" as she pulled back. "I'll never let him get to me"

Toph smiled. "You're really are my tough girl. Spirits i love you girl. You and Su."

Lin smiled back. "Now let's not get all sentimental. It's not Beifong like, mom."

"Go home" Toph laughed as she hit Lin on her back. Lin laughed back as she walked off.

Lin bought some take out before heading to the house.

* * *

Lin walked in to see Su sitting on couch, reading a book. Su looked away from her book and smiled as she saw Lin standing there.

"Hey" Su stood up. She took the bag from Lin and put down on the table. She wrapped her arms around Lin and kissed her.

Lin wrapped her arms around Su's waist."i'm tired". "I see". Su chuckled. Lin bended her armor off and sat down on the couch. Su took the food out the bag.

"You seem so sad. What happened?" Su asked. "No nothing happened" Lin looked down.

"You're the worste liar. Now tell me" she moved Lin's head against her shoulder as she hugged her tightly.

"Chan just always finds a way to irritate me"

"What did he want!" Su almost forced. Lin stood up. Her hands covered her face. "I'm so done with this shit!"

"Lin?" Su also stood up and grabbed Lin's shoulders. "I'll regret it! You messed with the wrong person. H-he missed me. He called me babygirl again." Lin sadly looked down.

"He's trying to break me" she wispered. "He's not! He is not going to break you! I won't let him do that. And i won't let you break"

"He said he would do it again"

Su grabbed Lin's head and kissed her. "He won't".

Lin smiled as she kissed back. "The food gets cold" Lin chuckled. "What-" kiss. "Food?" another kiss.

Lin grabbed her sisters waist and pushed her down the couch. Attacked her colarbone, leaving bite marks. Slowly kissing her way to her troath. Sucking slightly. Su moaned slightly as she closed her eyes.

Lin pulled away. Making Su confused and open her eyes. She raised a brow. But then widened her eyes at the view in front of her.

Lin took of her top tank. Revealing the red laced bra underneath it. She took her sisters hands as pulled her up. She made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, wanna join" Lin smirked. "Spirits yes" Su breathed. And they closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Since i'm trash i'm doing a shower smut next chapter. I think all the SuLin trashers would like that;-) (Seriously, trashers? Is that even a word? I don't know)(^｡^)**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chaper(⌒▽⌒)**

 **byee^_^**

 **───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────**


	15. Chapter 15

**CinnamonRollGuardCaptain: hehehe...here you have it...shower smut:-P. Thanks for the nice reviewww!**

 **: i'm glad you liked it. Another SuLin trasher yay!**

 **Guest: i'm glad you like this story! Thanks for the nice review!**

* * *

They closed the door behind them. Lin ripped Su's bloose open, reaveling her breast. Su went on her knees as she pulled down Lin's pants. She kissed her way up her thigh.

Kissing her stomach until it reached her breast. Lin lustly pulled Su up kissing her. She tugged at Su's pants pulling in down, meanwhile Su removed her bloose.

The sisters were now left in hot lingerie as they touched each other. Lin's hand dissapeard behind Su's back, unclasping her bra. Lin grabbed Su's bra, taking it off.

Su also unclasped Lin's bra. Su's mouth moved to Lin's colarbone. She kissed her way to Lin's shoulder. She took the strap from Lin's bra between her teeth and pulled it down.

They both were to excited to take it slow. Quickly they removed their panties and jumped under the shower.

Their cheeks flushed as the hot water fell on them. Their wet bodies pushed together.

Lin kissed her way down to Su's core. Su gasped when she finally felt Lin's tongue against her. She teasily kissed it.

She left bite marks on her thigh. Her hands moved to her hips, grabbing it tightly. Nails digging in her flesh.

Her mouth moved to Su's other innerthigh. Slightly kissing it. When Lin looked up she saw Su breathing heavily. Her chest moving.

"L-Lin..." She heard Su wisper. Lin smirked and kissed her tight. "What is it Su?" a kiss on her wet folds. Her hands rubbed her hips.

"Y-you tease" Su mumbled. Making Lin only chuckle. Lin licked Su's inner tight slowly until she reached her core, she pulled back, making Su groan.

"S-stop teasing pl-please..." Su breathed out. "What was that?" Lin asked in a teasily tone. "Please..."

"That's all i want to hear"

Lin pulled Su's legs a little more apart. Her fingers spreaded her wet folds. Lin gave it a long slow lick. Su let out a long moan at the contact.

She opened Su with her fingers. Her her other hand ran up her thigh. Two fingers making its way inside her.

Lin started to pump her fingers in and out slowly. Su bucked her hips, gasping. Lin picked up pace. Her tongue swirled her clit. Su moaned. Her back arching. A hand gripped Lin's wet hair.

With every thurst, Su's wetness leaked down. Lin sucked on Su's nub, making Su scream in pleasure.

"Oh my- please don't stop!" She yelled out. Lin's fingers kept moving in and out and kept sucking on Su's clit until she finally cam with a loud moan. The grip in her hair tightened.

Lin slowly removed her fingers. She lapped Su's juices as she kept licking. Lin then pulled back as she smirked, looking up. Su was breathing heavily. A few wet hair strings sticked against her forehead.

Su grabbed Lin by her shoulders, pulling her up as she kissed her passionatly. Su's tongue licked Lin's lips. She them made her way inside her mouth.

Her to tongue ran over Lin's teeth, making Lin open her mouth. Su's hands went around Lin's waist, pulling her closer.

Su switched positions. She pushed Lin against the wall, still kissing her. Su pulled away and moved her mouth to Lin's breast.

She gave her nipple a long suck. Lin whimpered. Su moved to the other nipple, swirling her tongue around it. Lin leaned her head back as she let out a soft moan.

Su pulled back. She turned Lin around so Su could see her back. Lin was facing the wall. Lin felt Su's hand on her back.

Su bended her down. She spread Lin's legs widely. Lin's breast squished against the wall. Su first rubbed Lin's wet folds. Making Lin gasp and her hands clutching against the wall.

"A-ah..." Su pressed harder. Su finally went on her knees. She grabbed Lin's ass as she started to lick her clit.

Su played with Lin's ass, kneading it making Lin moan. Su then slapped her ass cheeks roughly. Lin gasped. Su stuck her tongue inside Lin, making her moan even more.

One hand moved to Lin's clit. Su fastly moved her fingers against her. "Su!" Lin screamed in pleasure.

Su's tongue started to move faster. Lin's knees started to shake. "A-ah don't-s-stop!" Lin cried out. She was close.

Su smacked Lin's ass again, leaving a hand print and making her moan again. It felt amazing for her.

Su's fingers didn't stop. "Aa-ah yess!" Lin finally came. Lin twisted and turned wildly when Su didn't stop her fingers. Su slowly stopped as she lapped all Lin's juices.

She gave her thigh a quick kiss and stood up. Lin turned around. Grabbing her sister's breast as she kissed her. Tasting herself. They then pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other. Panting.

"Spirits...i love you so much" Lin wispered. "I love you too..." Su smiled.

* * *

 **Yaaaaas shower smutttttt;-) ;-) ;-) ;-).**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Byeee!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys...IM SCREAMIN OMG! I JUST ORDERED MY LIN BEIFONG HOODIE! I just cant wait omg...omg... Check out : coyote pop clothing. They have awsome avatar hoodies.**

 **But be quick they wont sell it for a long time! Maybe a week or 2. So please don't miss this chance!**

 **Btw my brother ordered the fire hoodie and that one is freaking awsome too! :-P**

 **...**

 **LanasNightwish: What can i say...*helps you on board* welcome in my SuLin trash ship. Thanks for the review i'm glad you liked it!:-D.**

 **Before you start reading... I just wanted to say SORRY!**

 **Start reading and you'll know what i mean... :-s**

* * *

"Going to school" Su said as she gave Lin a quick peck. Lin smiled. "Do your best". Su smiled as she left.

Lin sighed as she plopped in the couch. "Looks like i'm alone now". She had a day off. Slowly she fell asleep...

 _a hour later..._

Lin's eyes slowly opened with her gaze on the front door. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. When her eyes fell on the floor she noticed a letter. Someone probably shoved it under the door.

She stood up making her way to the door. Bending down she picked up the letter. She opened it and pulled out a letter and two pictures.

When she turned the pictures around to see what's on it, she almost collasped. She could barely breath. Her knees feeling weakly she felt dizzy. _n...no...oh no..._

her eyes buldged out as she studied the pictures. She read the letter.

 _I didn't expect you two to be like...this. But i think i can use it against you two! Because of you, Lin Beifong, my brother is in jail. It's your fault. I don't care what he did to you but you'll pay bitch._

 _the pictures are just a copy. But anyway, let's play a game..._

 _Break up with your sister. If you don't, i might hurt her. And these picture will be public. And i don't think you want that, do you?_

 _So be a good girl and DO. IT. I guess my brother already said that you'll regret it._

 _This is for my brother. Revenge. And it is only the beginning, bitch._

Tears fell on the letter as she walked to her room. She sat on her bed as she angrily grumbled the piece a paper.

She looked back at the pictures. On one of them they were kissing in the dressing room. On the other one, Su went down on Lin.

"Why..." as she put her face in her hands. She fell back on her bed trying to progress all this. _i have no choice...when Su comes home i have to end it. She might hate me but i can't let her get hurt...i love her too much for that..._

Why is this so hard...

* * *

Lin heard the front door open and shut. "Lin! I'm home!" Lin swallowed thickly. She got up from her bed. Slowly making her way to the living room. She saw Su making lunch.

"Want a sandwich?" Lin shook her head. "Not hungry?" Su asked her. Lin stayed silent. "Oh not gonna talk?" Su smirked. "I can help you with that"

She made her way to Lin. Lin could barely breath. Su wrapped her hands around Lin tightly. Her mouth closer and closer to Lin's. Soon her lips were on top of Lin.

Lin didn't move. She didn't kiss back. Making Su confused and pull back. "Lin?" she asked worried. When she didn't respond, Su tried again. Not pulling back this time.

Lin felt the urge to cry. She grabbed Su's shoulders pulled her away. Lin looked at her sadly. "Stop" she wispered.

"Wh-what?" Su's eyes widened as she looked confused. "Stop" Lin repeated. "What do you mean Lin?" Su put her hands on Lin's waist. Lin swatted them away.

"What? Lin i don't get this!" Su almost cried. "We need to stop" Lin said. "What! No- you-" Su lost her words as tears ran down her face.

"What do you mean!" She screamed. Lin shook her head. "This just needs to stop. I'm sorry" Lin turned away. Su gripped her wrist roughly. "Ouch!" Lin let out. "Explain" Su grittened her teeth.

"There is nothing to explain! Now let me go, you're hurting me!" Lin tried to wriggle herself out of Su's grip. This made Su only tighten the grip around Lin's wrist.

They locked eyes for a moment. Lin let out a big sigh. "This is just wrong. We're sisters ok"

"Bullshit" Su yelled. "You wanted the truth and this is it!"

"Stop giving me this bullcrap! Wha-what is this?! I don't get it!" More tears pouring out. "We are sisters, this is wrong." she said shortly.

"I-i can't believe this." Lin stayed silent. "Are you seriously trying to make me believe this shit?" Lin groaned. "What do you want hear than!?"

"the fucking truth!"

"I don't love you anymore!" Lin yelled. Breathing heavily. _oh spirits no...did i just say..._

"you don't..." Su looked at her. The tears ran down her face. Her eyes widened. Her face written with disbelieve. Her hand loose the grip as she let it fell by her side.

"Did you just-" Lin looked away. Su just sobbed. As she walked passed her, going to her room. She turned around to say one more thing.

"I don't know what the hell this is all about. You do keep pushing away people. Now even me. I thought you really love me after everything but now i know it was all just a fucking lie! You just used me to fix your broken heart! Just- Just go back to Tenzin or something!" as she stormed away to her room, locking the door.

Lin let the tears fall down her face. She fell on her knees as she put her face in her hands. "I never wanted this. Wh-when this all is over i'll explain e-everything" she wispered to herself.

* * *

 _not love me. Not love me?! After we even made love she said she doesn't love me?! I-i just can't believe this..._

Su lay in her bed. Her eyes red as she tried to figure this whole thing out.

 _She can't just suddenly change her mind about me. Something must've happened. And i'm finding out what..._

* * *

 **Yes yes i know i'm a dick. Yes I get it if you're angry yes i'm angry too. Like why the hell would you break them up?!**

 **Yes sorry ok sorry.**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was just all excited about this chapter so i updated early:-D**

 **LanasNightwish: Thank you glad you liked it! And i ordered a large one. I want a big hoodie, i don't really like it when clothing sticks to my skin.**

 **jkillman2161: Yes yes i know...i'm dick. And hell yeah i also need some smut too. *put Tenzin's voice* be patient my child.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Lin ended things with Su. Lin tried to talk to her but she would always fail. Su avoided her. Today isn't any different.

"Su-" Lin tried. Su walked past her. She grabbed her lunch bag and stuffed it in her backpack. "Su?" Lin asked. Su stayed with her back towards Lin. Lin came closer.

"Su?" Lin put her hand on her shoulder. Su swatted her hand away immediatly. "Su come on, are we really gonna ignore each other forever?"

Su didn't say a thing. "Please Su-"

"Shut. Up" Su looked at her angrily. "Just shut up! I don't want to talk to you! You hurt me! A lot." Su grabbed her backpack as she walked to the door to leave.

"Su please-"

"Nothing please! Not until you can explain properly what the hell is going on" Su narrowed her eyes. "You said you didn't love me" she almost felt like crying.

"I really want to explain but-but-" Lin looked down. "But what!? Can't you just tell me what's going on?! What happened?! What changed your mind?!"

Lin opened her mouth. She wants to tell her about the letter and pictures so badly, but she can't risk her sister being in danger.

She closed her mouth, biting her lip hard. Su looked away. "If that's how it's going to be, ok then." Su walked away. She opened the door.

She looked over her shoulder. "Maybe you really didn't love after all...". She walked out. Slamming the door.

As soon as she left, Lin could finally let her tears be free.

* * *

Lin arrived at the station. She made her way quickly to the cells. She avoided all the looks she got from the prisoners.

"You!" she hissed as she approached Chan's cell. "Hello babygirl-"

"Shut. The fuck. Up" she was breathing heavily. "Where does you sister live?" she narrowed her eyes. "Babygirl come on-"

"No shit! Don't give me this bullcrap! Where does she live?"

"Babygirl, didn't i tell you that you'll regret it?" Lin shook. "Let me guess, you get letters?" Lin clenched her fist. "I take that as a yes"

"Stop fucking with me!"

"I'm not fucking with you! Unless you take of your clothes and-"

"Where does she live?"

"Not telling you"

"Why is she doing this? I didn't do a single thing! It's your own fault you ended up in jail" Lin crossed her arms.

"Ah well, what can i say. What is she using against you?" Lin stayed silent. "It's non of your business." Chan sighed.

"Maybe if you let me out she will stop this-" "oh hell no!"

"Then you'll just have to suffer sweetie"

Lin sighed. "This is not gonna work" she mumbled to herself. "It indeed won't" she turned away. "Anyway, want to have some fun" Lin shook her head as she walked away.

* * *

Lin entered her office as she saw a letter on her desk. Closing the door securly as she opened the letter quickly.

 _You've been a good girl. Was your sister sad about it?_

 _Nevermind. I want you to do something. Let my brother free. You don't want little Suyin be hurt do you?_

 _Let's say that i want you too bring him to the abandoned building. Let's say, that i have something you want. Or should i say someone..._

 _Let's trade. My brother for YOUR SISTER! That's right! I got your sister bitch! Be there at midnight or else._

Lin gasped. It was hard for her to breath. She bit her lip. _Su's almost done with school! I have to be there in time_.

* * *

Almost there...almost there...

Lin ran as fast as she could. In a distance she could see Su's school. The bell rang. Su walked out the gates. Lin let out a sigh of relief.

Su walked in the quiet streets. "Su!" Lin yelled out. She didn't hear her at first. "Su!" she tried again. This time she looked over her shoulder. "Lin?" she looked confused.

"Thank the spirits you're ok-"

"Lin!" Su yelled. Lin raised a brow. "Lin, watch out!" Su ran to her as she pushed her on the ground. Lin looked up to see water slices. Her eyes widened.

"Lin... Why did you came here?"

"We have to leave now!" Su stood up. She helped Lin getting up. Lin grabbed her hand as she ran away.

"You fucking bitch!" they could hear a woman voice. Soon they were surrounded by several people, standing in fighting positions. "L-Lin? Wh-what's going on?"

"They want to hurt you"

Su's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"I'll explain it all later but now-" Lin yelled as she got attack by a boulder hitting her head. She fell on the ground as everything went blurry. "Lin!"

She could hear her sister scream. She could see her sister being pulled by three people in a satomobile. A woman approached Lin. "I thought we made a deal" she hissed as she grabbed Lin's hair.

"Bring him at midnight" she narrowed her eyes. Lin breathed heavily. "Lin!" She could hear before the satomobile drove away.

 _no...Su..._

* * *

 **So... who just became fucked up? *raises hand* yup...i'm fucked up. I fucked myself up...yup.**

 **Like...WHAT THE SHIT JUST HAPPENED?! Really damn...**

 **See ya next chapter!**

 **Byee!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CinnamonRollGuardCaptain: mine too my friend...my heart too... You'll even suffer more after reading this**

 **tiffany mousser: yaasss here is more :-)**

 **natalijaceh2002: Glad ya like it:-D.**

 **Ok ok. All i'm saying. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

"Agh!" Su screamed out when she got hit in the face. She was tied to a chair. Her view went a bit blurry. "Who the hell are you?!" she screamed.

A woman approached her holding her hair, making Su whince. "I am Chan's sister. Yuki" Su's eyes widened. "Wha-what...why am i here?"

"That cunt of a sister of yours-"

"Don't call her that" Su got angry at the comment she made about Lin. Another punch in her stomach. Su closed her eyes tightly as she groaned in pain.

"Because of your sister, my brother is in jail"

"Lin didn't do anything! Your brother is a monster and deserves to be in jail!"

"Anyway, your sweet Linny is going to bring him here tonight. So we can trade. Doesn't that sound nice"

"You're just as disgusting as your brother..." Su looked away. Another punch. It was silent for a moment. Yuki just started at Su.

"So...you and your sister huh?" she smirked. "I never expected that" she crossed her arms. Su looked up. "How do you...-"

"I saw it. The dressing room. The restroom. Damn..."

"Wha-"

"I blackmailed your sister. She had to break up with you" She casually said as she looked at her nails. Su looked shocked as she stared at her.

"You what?"

"I. Blackmailed. Your. Sister" She smirked. "I took picture of the two of you...having your moment. I send it to your sister with a note. She had to break up with you or else i would hurt you and the picture would be public"

Su boiled. Her eyes narrowed. She shook. But she also felt sad. She had been angry with her sister for something she didn't even want to.

Lin never wanted to break up with her. It was all Yuki's fault. She felt even more guilty when she told Lin to just go back to Tenzin and leave her alone.

"How could i be so mean to her while it was all your fault..." She mumbled. Yuki just chuckled. "What can i say? You messed with the wrong people"

"We are a gang. Triple Thread Triad. Chan and i are leading it."

"What?! He is a gang leader!?"

"I think you now understand why he did that to Lin. People who mess with us, won't get off easy!"

"Of course i don't understand it! Rape is a thing you should never do!" Su screamed. Tears started to ran down her sister. "All she did was protecting me! That horrible thing happened to her because of such a small thing! Because he got _humiliated."_

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT TO GET RAPED! NOBODY DOES!" Su break down. She started crying.

"Girl, you give me a headache" Yuki started to rub her temples. "You all...are just sick people..." Su ended as she looked down.

"Are you done" Yuki sighed. Su stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

She didn't remove his metal cuffs as she quietly walked out the station, hoping that no one noticed her. They sat in the satomobile.

Chan sat next to her. She drove on her way to the abandoned building. "Babygirl, why don't you take of these cuffs?" he smiled at her.

"I'm not stupid Chan. These cuffs are staying." she said as she focused in front of her.

Slowly his hand went to rest on her thigh. Lin hit his arm hard, making him scream and groan. "What was that for?"

Lin didn't even bother to answer the question.

Lin was silent the whole ride. Except for Chan, he was full of shit. 'babygirl this' and 'babygirl that'

Soon they arrived at the abandoned building. Lin stepped out. She walked to the other side and pulled Chan out of the car.

"Hurry!" She demanded. "Chill out!" he shot back. She kicked the door open with her feet. "I'm here just like you asked me too" she narrowed her eyes.

"How nice of you to come by-"

"Shut up! Where is my sister!" Lin harsly cut off Yuki. Yuki narrowed her eyes. "Bring her"

Two guys walked in the other room. When they came back, they held Su by each of her arm. "Su..."

Su looked at Lin. "Lin!" Su wanted to walk to her, only being stopped by the two big guys. "Calm down you" Yuki told her.

"Now" Yuki said. Lin raised a brow. The door closed by a other woman. Lin gasped. "What is-"

Lin yelled when she got kicked by her knees, making her fall and let Chan go. "What are you doing!?" Lin screamed. "Lin!" Su screamed.

Two other guys pulled her up by her arm as they held it tightly so she couldn't get out of their grip. Lin struggled to wriggle out.

"I thought we had a deal!?" Lin screamed. Chan pulled put the key of Lin's pocket as he approached his sister. "Get these damned things off of me" he gave her the key.

She chuckled as she removed the handcuffs. "You thought you could get out of this so easily?"

"We are a gang. The Triple Thread Triad. We don't let people get away so easily" Chan chuckled at her. "A gang?" Lin said. Chan nodded. "I hope you now know why i always said that you'll regret it. There's no way that you get off easy if a gang is involved!" he laughed.

"Heheh, Chan this one is pretty good looking" the guy who held Lin's right arm, stroked her cheek. Lin's eyes widened.

Su followed every movement he made. It made her boil. "Stop that, Feng" Chan told him. Lin looked at him.

"Save it for later" he smirked, giving Lin false hope. "Take them away" Yuki snapped her fingers. They both got dragged away in a dark small room. It had only one mattrass, one pillow and one thin blanket that would not warm you in the cold night.

They got trew inside it like animals as she closed the door and locked it. They didn't waste another second and hugged each other tightly, still sitting on the ground.

Lin grabbed Su's hair and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pulled back as tears streamed down. "I was so worried about you..."

"I'm so sorry" Su started to cry. "She told me about the blackmailing. I should've known that you would never hurt me with no reason. I've been so mean to you"

"No no... Don't be sorry. I didn't want you to be in danger. I-i told you i didn't love you... My biggest lie in my entire life"

"I love you. I love you" Lin burried her face in Su's neck. "i love you..."

"I love you too" Su kissed her on her lips.

"We'll get a way to get out of here..." Su wispered in her ear as they held each other tightly.

* * *

 **soooo...**

 **Someone out there i just fucked up? Well i am.**

 **Ok daaaaamn...**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

Lin's vision went blurry when she awoke. It was around 3 o'clock. "Wha?-..." she looked around her. Then everything came back slowly.

She couldn't move her arms when she tried. _Wait, where is Su?_

She was cuffed to the bedpost in platinum cuffs. When she looked down. _wha-what...my clothes...no..._

Her armor, top tank and pants had been removed. She was only left in lingerie. Lin's eyes widened. She screamed as she moved her arms wildly, wanting to get out.

A hand moved over her mouth.

Chan.

"I told you it would happen again" He smirked down at her. Lin breathed heavily. _he can't break me. He can't break me. He can't break...He. Can't. Break. Me_

Ripping of her ligerie. His rough lips found her neck. His hands touching her. She closed her legs, not feeling comfortable when he put his hand on her inntertigh.

With his hands he grabbed her legs, pushing it open widely. "I've seen you naked before, don't be scared" he grinned.

He slid inside her. Lin clenched her fist tightly. He stopped a few second when his full length was inside her.

He then pulled out. And slammed in and out fastly. Lin did her best to stay quiet. Biting her lip. "That-looks so...sexy" Chan smirked when he noticed.

Lin didn't do a thing. She could only groan. His hands rested in her waist. One hands moved up to her breast. Taking the nipple in his fingers.

He circled her nipple. His mouth found the other. First taking it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple. He then bit it. Lin yelled.

"Damn you! Asshole!" Lin shook. "Such language. I should punish you for that, babygirl"

A hard slap on her ass cheek, leaving a hand print. Lin let out a small shriek. "I hear you like that" he did it again on the other ass cheek. Another shriek.

He leaned down, his mouth kissing her colarbone. He bit it so hard, wanting to leave marks so badly.

He was very close. He groaned as he closed his eyes tightly. His full length inside her as he came. "Fuck babygirl" he groaned.

Lin looked away. "Why won't you look at me?" he smirked. Lin ignored his question. That made him angry.

He grabbed her face. He slapped it hardly. Fresh tears sprung free at the feeling that made her cheek sting. "I hate you" she muttered.

"Awh... You make me feel so sad when i hear that" he started to stroke her hair. Lin didn't like this feeling at all. She was so close to crying.

"Don't be scared-"

"Could you shut up for once!? Where is Su?!" Lin turned red. "Don't worry babygirl... She's save in the other room"

"Why is she here?! I thought you wouldn't hurt her!"

"How many times do you want me to say it? I'm in a gang! We do what we want!" Chan laughed.

Lin shook her head and looked away. "You know how i think about that babygirl" He grabbed her face, making her look at him. "I want you to look at me"

"So i can see your ugly face?" Lin said. Chan just grinned. "I just like it to see those beautifull eyes..." he stroked her cheek. His hand came close to Lin's mouth.

Lin took this oppertunity to bit him hardly. "Agh!" he pulled back his hand. "Bitch!" he hissed and slapped her in her face. Lin gasped.

"Be a good girl and don't do that again" Chan said. Lin just narrowed her eyes. Chan removed the platinum cuffs. He picked her up like she weighted nothing.

He went to the room where Lin was last time. He opened the door. And trew Lin inside. She hit the wall and groaned in pain. Clutching her stomach.

"Lin!" Su stood up and ran to Lin's side. "What did you do!?" She yelled at Chan as she held her sister. "Don't worry sweetie. I only made her feel good" he smiled.

"You son of a-" Su looked down at Lin. "Su..." Lin put a hand on her cheek. "He's not worth it" Su put her hand on top of Lin's hand. She stayed silent as she nodded.

"How adorable is this" Chan smiled. They ignored him. "How long are you planning to keep us here?" Lin asked under her breath.

"Not sure. Until i'm sick of you guys."

"And give me some god damn clothes!" Lin shouted angrily. "Mm...i actually like you without clothes..." Chan said. Su narrowed her eyes.

Chan sighed. "Ok then" he went to grab Lin's top tank and pants. He also gave her, her underwear and bra. One strap of the bra was broken since he tore it off.

Su narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, i'll be back soon" he gave them a quick wink and closed the door. That's when Lin could cry a little.

Su also started to cry. "I can't believe it. It happened again" Tears fell down. Lin did her best to smile. "It's ok. It's ok..."

"How can you just say that" Su looked at her with red eyes. "We can't change anything about it. It happened" Lin shook her head.

"We need to get out of here" Su said as she stroked Lin's cheek with her fingers. "Yes. We need a plan"

"Chan locked the front door. We need to distract him somehow and get the keys"

"But how?"

"We'll figure out tomorrow. But I really want to rest right now" Lin said. "Of course" Su nodded understanding. She carefully put the pillow under Lin's head.

She trew the blanket on top of them. She wrapped her arms around Lin protectingly. And gave her a kiss on top of her head.

Su wispered something before falling asleep

"It'll be fine..."

* * *

 **Mkay... Just gonna...leave. This. Here... Sorry if i fucked up... Sorry if i fucked YOU up.**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review?**

 **Thanks for reading bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG GUYS! Chapter 20 already?! Thank you everyone for reading this story, leaving reviews and other stuff! Thank you:-D.**

 **.**

 **Could you guys check out my story? Teenage life :-)**

 **.**

 **Lanasnightwish: thanks for the review! I know...it hurts mine too :-(. And i'm glad you liked the chapter!.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

"Agh!"

A punch in her stomach. A hard slap in her face. It just didn't stop until she coughed blood. Helpless with her knees on the ground and her arms supporting her.

Blood dripping down from her mouth on to the floor, creating a small pool. She looked tired as she could only stare at her own blood. A hand gripped her hair. Roughly getting her face yanked up.

With eyes that screamed 'pain' she stared at the woman in front of her. She just smiled. That bitch just smiled at her suffering. Sick...sick people. That they can just enjoy it watching people in pain.

With a quick movement her face got trown on the floor. Her cheek pressed against the hard, cold stone floor. She froze and started shaking. Wrapping her arms tightly around her, hoping despreratly that it would create some warmth.

She felt dizzy. Her head hurt as she saw everything double. The pain stung when she tried to move her head. She gave up and her cheek pressed against the floor again. She closed her eyes.

She could hear pounding on the door with screams following. She could hear her big sister scream "leave her alone!" and "stop this! She didn't do anything!" of course her begging was ignored.

"You don't look so good" Su slowly opened her eyes. Still having a horrible headache she tilted her head to look at the woman. She stood there with her hands on her hips. She grinned down to Su.

Su scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "Awh, don't be like that" a foot was felt in her stomach. The bitch kicked Su in her stomach. Su groaned loudly in pain as she held her stomach protectively.

One week.

It's been like this for one week.

They're in this place for one week.

One week in this living hell.

Fresh tears sprung free when she got kicked in her stomach again. Quietly she sobbed, begging and praying for the pain to stop.

The bouncing on the door was heard again. "Su!". The woman turned to the door. "I think she missed you" she smirked.

Grabbing her by her colar, pulling her up. She roughly yanked her towards the door as she opened it. She trew her inside like she was some kind of animal. She hit the wall. She fell down with her back pressing against the cold wall. Again she coughed blood.

"Su!" a worried Lin rushed to her side. Lin had a broken arm from the last beating she got. She wrapped her arms around Su. A little bit wincing when she tried to move her broken arm, but she didn't care about her own pain. She had to take care of Su first.

She grabbed the blanket as she wrapped it around her little sister. Hoping it would at least create some warmth. She wrapped her arms around Su tightly. Tears escaped as she had to look at her little sister in pain.

If there's something she hates it's looking at Su in pain. "Look how sweet this is" she smiled at them as she clasped her hands together. Lin grumbled as she looked back at Su, giving her all the attention.

"But don't go any further than that. You know, like in the restroom and dressing room" she winked at them and left with a laugh, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that... I-i'm sorry" She sadly looked down at her sister. Holding her like she would never let go.

"Li-Lin..." Su choked out. "Yes?" Lin started to stroke her hair.

"I love you" Su started crying. "I love you. I love you". She sobbed in her sister's chest, her voice muffled.

Su pulled back as she grabbed her sister's face, kissing her forcelly like she would never want to stop the kiss. Lin didn't expect this but stil kissed back.

Su just put a hand on the back of Lin's head so she couldn't pull back. Su finally pulled back. Lin just stared at her. "I think we both needed that" Su explained. Lin nodded. "Yeah.."

"How long are they planning on keeping us here?" Su rested her head on Lin's chest. "I have no idea" Lin said sadly. "We really need to do something"

Lin nodded in agreement. "I know, Su. I know. I hate this place". Lin put Su's head carefully on the pillow. "We're getting out. Tonight." Su suported her head with her arms. "How?"

"We know that Chan keeps the key in the small cupboard" Su nodded. "We need to distract him, get the key and get out of here."

"How are we going to distract him?" Su asked. "Leave that to me" Lin lay down next to Su. "You think you rested enough by tonight?" Su nodded. "If things get out of hand... Then i want you to run"

"To leave you here? Not gonna happen" Su shook her head. Lin sighed. "It's the only way. You have to do it. Leave while i distract him so you can call the police"

"I don't like it to leave you alone..."

"I'll be fine. You just have to call the police as fast as you can" Su just closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"Su" Lin wispered as she slightly shook her little sister. "Wake up, we have to go..." a eye slowly popped open. She sat up. "Are you ok?" Su nodded. "I feel better now" she stood up.

"The prick left this door open" Lin said. "I'm going to his office. Meanwhile you grab the key ok?" Su nodded.

"Wait until i'm in the other room." Su nodded. She walked toward Lin, pulling her in a tight hug. Lin hugged back. "Be carefull..." Su gave her a quick peck and let go of Lin.

* * *

Slowly she made her way to his office. Opening the door she saw Chan leaning back in his chair behind his desk, holding a cigarette.

He raised a brow when he saw her. He put away his cigarette. "What are you doing here, babygirl?" He groaned. "I want to make a deal with you" Lin crossed her arms. "How did you get here?"

"You left the door open" Chan just stared at her. "So, a deal?"

Lin sighed. "I'll do anything you want. Only if you leave Su alone" Again he raised a brow. "Let Su go and i'll do anything you want. I won't fight back"

Chan leaned back and crossed his arms. "Oh really?" he grinned. "Why don't you prove it first? Give me a little lap dance" Lin sighed.

Slowly making her way to Chan. She held his shoulders as she straddled his hips. She grabbed her top tank, taking it off. "Nice, babygirl"

She leaned down as she was about to do the most disguisting thing ever. She kissed him, his breath smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

 _i hope Su is already out of this horrible place..._

* * *

 ** _YAAS! New chapter done!_**

 ** _What do you think? Yay? Nah?_**

 ** _Leave review please. And don't forget to check out my other story :teenage life. Of course about Lin being a troubled teenager. ;-)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and see ya next time!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lanasnightwish: the feels took over my heart while writing this chapter holy shit! But hehe still glad you liked it**

 **CinnamonaRollGuardCaptain: same reaction here...omg. My heart was suffering while writing this chapter...**

* * *

He gripped her waist tightly. She continued giving him a long kiss. She pulled back to just stare at him. He grinned. "I like this new you" he rubbes her sides. "Why don't you show me some more?"

Lin swallowed thickly. She bit her lip. Her hands slowly dissapeard behind her back. She unclasped her bra. All Chan did was staring at her breast, waiting patiently for it to be exposed.

She took the straps between her fingers, pulling the bra down. She noticed Chan's grin widen when her breast was exposed. She trew her bra careless to the side. Soon her breast was cupped by two hands.

He gave it a squeez and then buried his face in it. He took her nipple in his mouth, this time being gentle compared to the other times. He pulled back. "So quiet babygirl... I want to hear you. I want to hear you liking this..." he groaned.

His mouth went back to her breast. Her hands dissapeard behind his head, slightly pulling his hair. She let out a soft moan. A fake one of course. No one could pleasure her other than Su. The feeling of someone else touching her made her feel disgust.

Lin trew her head back when he slightly bit. "A-ah" she whimpered. She didn't like this at all! What if Su can hear her? Su knew Lin would fake this all but her heart would still be crushed.

He grabbed her hips tightly as he lifted her up. Her legs locked around him. Chan went to kiss her colarbone, leaving bite marks.

With his arm he trew some paperwork from his desk on the floor and lay Lin down on the desk. "I'm very glad you're willing to work this out, babygirl..." his head dipped down to nibble her neck.

Her arms arms went around his neck. He suddenly yanked his head up as he heard a voice. "What-"

"It's probably nothing-" Lin said nervous as she grabbed his face, kissing him. He heard someone slightly sobbing. He removed himself from Lin. He crossed his arms. "Where is your sister, Lin?" he asked angrily.

"S-still in the other room-" a slap in her face made her quiet. Her hand gripped her cheek. "What the hell?!" she yelled.

"How could i be so stupid" Chan shook his head. "This was all just a plan huh?" Lin did her best to look confused. He went outside the office as he locked the door. He could hear Lin banging on the door. "Stop! Open this door!" she begged.

* * *

She waited until Lin was in the other room. She waited a few seconds before sneaking out. Her eyes fell on the small cupboard against the wall. Chan kept his keys in there.

She went to open it-

Shit!

It's locked! Seriously! A cupboard with loads of keys locked!? So now... Finding the key for the cupboard? No time for that!

Su gripped the handle, slightly pulling it. She looked around. Chan's door was still closed. She turned back to the cupboard. She pulled it hardly. She bit her lip when she could hear the wood cracking.

Su's eyes widened when she could hear a soft moan from Chan's office. Being very curious, Su took all her courage together to take a fast look.

She tiptoed to his office. She looked through the small crack. Her eyes widened. Her vision went blurry and her heart somewhat crushed. She felt...

She bit back her sobs as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She knew that Lin would never do somthing like this. She knew it was just for distraction. But it still hurt her.

The tears ran down her face. Falling on the floor. Lin sitting on the lap of that...disgusting pervert!

She had to hurry. She had to do something before she made Lin do something she never wanted. She walked back to the cupboard, trying to keep it as quiet as she could.

This is hopeless! Su thought when she couldn't open it. Her face fell down. She raised a brow when she saw a cable leading to the other room. What is- Maybe it's a phone!

Quickly she followed the cable and stepped in the other room. _Yes! I was right! A phone thank the spirits! Now i just have to call the station..._

Patiently she waited for someone to pick up. Holding the receiver tightly as she shook. Finally! "Chief Beifong"

Su could almost burst in tears as she finally heard her mom's voice. "M-mom-" she wispered out, slightly sobbing.

"Su!? Is that you?! Where are you!? Is Lin with you!? Are you two safe?!" Su had to be quick. "We're at the abandoned building. Please mom hurry! We're scared. L-lin... Lin is with Chan. Please hurry" she sobbed.

"Su, i'll be there as fast as i-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A deep voice yelled, making Su drop the receiver. "Su-su!? What's going on-" Chan kicked the receiver.

"You thought you could get away with this!?" Su took a step back. She kicked his knees to distract him and ran off. "Ouch!"

She could hear banging on the door. Lin! Quickly she unlocked the door as Lin came out. She wore her clothes again. "Where's he?" she asked quickly.

"In the other room-" Well not anymore. The angry man stormed his way to the two. Su quickly reacted by shaking the ground making fall over. Lin bended a earth pillar underneath him causing him to hit the wall.

He quickly got up as he sended water slicers towards the two girls. They dodged them and sended two boulders to him.

They started to get tired after a few moments. Thank the spirits! They could hear heavy metal boots outside. Kicking the door open, it revealed their mom standing there with a pissed expression.

More officers came inside as they hit Chan unconsious. Toph was going to kill him. But first...

"My children!" she cried. As she went to hug her kids. She held them tightly, now wanting to let go.

The sisters smiled. Finally feeling safe again.

* * *

They stayed at the hospital for the night, recovering.

"Bruises and wounds are perfectly treated. You're ready to go home Suyin" the nurse smiled heartily at Su who lay back in the hospital bed. "That's good to hear" Toph said. Su smiled.

She then turned to Lin. "Same for you Lin. Bruises and wounds are also perfectly treated. You're also ready to go"

Lin sighed in relief as she smiled. "And you're both fine" the woman smiled at Lin. Lin raised a brow when the nurse only looked at her. "Both?"

"Oh-" The nurse let out.

"Well... Miss Beifong, you're pregnant!"

* * *

 **THUN THUN THUUUUNNNN.**

 **welll... Ok really! I want to know what you think of this chapter! Or at least, what do you think of the end?**

 **Im just...gonna go... Before people start attacking me with tomatos and pillows.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**hey. It's me. The dick that hasn't updated in a while. But i'm back! I actually don't know why i haven't updated. Just forgot i think. Sorry! But here it is! :-).**

 **It's 3 in the morning and i'm really tired. So i'll update Two unknown airbenders and Teenage life tomorrow.**

 **Anyway. SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!. I just had to write one:-D. I think you guys also needed some SuLin smut after such a long time:-P . because i did.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(btw. Could you check my story, Forgiveness. It's SaiLin! LinxSaikhan. There aren't many SaiLin stories so i decided to write one:-) and give me a review to tell if i should leave it a one shot or more chapters )**

* * *

 _"Well...Miss Beifong, you're pregnant!"_

Lin opened her mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out. Su covered her mouth in shock. Toph dropped the flowers she bought for them. It was silent.

Toph cleared her troath. "Could we have a moment alone please?" the nurse nodded as she left the room. Lin heard the door close and buried her face in her hands. She bursted out in tears.

Su jumped out her bed as she rushed to her side. Sitting next to Lin as she pulled her in a tight embrace. Toph sat on the other side, trying to comfort Lin.

Lin sobbed louder. "Wh-what am i g-going to d-do" she leaned her head on Su's shoulder. "It's going to be ok..." she also had tears in her eyes.

Lin pulled back. Whiping away her tears. "I want to go home..." she mumbled. Su helped her stepping of the bed. She held her by the waist to help her stand up.

* * *

Lin sat down on the couch as soon as they got home. Leaning back as she sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling. She hasn't progressed it all completly yet.

"What am i going to do" she mumbled. Her hands on her stomach. Toph and Su sat down next to her. "Am...am i going to keep the baby?" she asked slightly confused.

"A baby from...a rapist...Chan" it hurt her to say it's a baby from a rapist. Toph held her hand. "Does that really matter? Does it really matter who the father is" Lin looked at her.

"Chan won't know about this baby-" she put a hand on Lins stomach. "Do you think you can take care of a baby?"

"I- i don't kno-"

"Yes you can. I can see from a mile away that you'll be a great mother." Toph cut her off. Lin looked at her stomach. She sighed.

"I shouldn't call it baby from a rapist. It's not the babys fault it's born. You think i can take care of a baby?"

"I think you can! We'll be here to help you, Lin." Lin smiled at what her little sister and mom said. "I'll keep the baby" a tear ran down her face. "The baby doesn't need a father. He or she doesn't need a asshole as a father"

"I love you already" Lin smiled, rubbing both hands on her stomach.

* * *

Su sat down on the couch. She looked up when Lin approached her. Lin leaned down and gave her a long kiss. Su gribbed her waist. Lin rested her hands on Su's shoulders. Lin straddled her hips.

They pulled away, breathing heavily. Lin rested her head in the crook of Su's neck. She slightly kissed it. Su held her tightly.

Su suddenly chuckled. Lin looked up at her, raising a brow. "Just wondering. Am i going to be the dad in the family" Lin got away from her neck and looked at her in the eyes. Almost confused.

"What? You thought i was going to leave you? Because you're pregnant? Hell no. I'm here and i'm staying here. I'm going to help you raise this baby. I love you" Su smiled.

And Lin? Her bright green eyes just filled with tears as she smiled. "I love you too" she wispered out.

She leaned down to kiss her little sister again. He tongue ran over her teeth making Su open her mouth. Su nibbled her bottom lip. Lin slightly moaned.

Lin pulled back. "Mom can come back any moment" Su smirked. "Yeah..." She held Lin close and kissed her colarbone. From kissing to biting and licking, leaving a few hickeys.

Lin's hand dissapeard in Su's hair on the back of her head, holding it tightly as she moaned. Slowly Su trailed up to her neck and jaw. She kissed her scarred jaw.

Lin trailed her hands down to Su's breast. Su moaned when Lin squeezed her breast. Lin's hands unbuttoned Su's blouse. When it was fully unbuttoned, she ripped it open.

Lin's face dipped down and peppered her breast with kisses. Lin's hands dissapeard behind her little sisters back and unclasped her bra. Quickly she removed the blouse and bra.

Lins mouth came in contact with Su's nipple. Su moaned. Lin's tongue circled her nipple. She did the same with the other. Both hands cupping her breast.

Su gripped Lin's waist tightly. With a reflex she trew Lin on the couch by her side. She hovered over her and looked down with a smirk. Lin bit her lip, wanting to know what she'll do next.

She pulled Lin's top tank up, removing the piece of clothing. Her hands unclasped the bra. With one strap between her teeth, she removed it. She still held in between her teeth as she look down innocently to her sister.

"That was hot..." Lin breathed and bit her lip. Su smirked and let it fall aside. Her head dipped down. She gave her breast slight kisses. Her mouth covered Lin's nipple, sucking it slightly.

Lin softly moaned as she stroaked Su's hair. Su moved to the other nipple, taking it in her mouth. She kissed her way down. Between her breast and down to her stomach. She tugged at Lin's pants and pulled it down.

She opened her leg and kissed her wet folds over her panties. She teasily gave it a lick. Lin gasped. Su rubbed her clit, Lin still had her panties.

"This wet already?" Su smirked when she pulled her panties aside and stick a finger inside her. "Ah~" Lin breathed. She bit her lip.

"Su~" Lin arched her back when Su picked up pace. Lin moaned softly. Lin groaned when Su stopped. "Tell me what you want" she smirked up.

"Please..." Lin wispered. Su removed her panties. She held Lin's hips tightly. "Tell me..." Su wispered. "Please...touch me" Lin said as she flushed at what she said. Lin wanted her. She needed her.

Su gave her clit a quick lick and pulled back. "Right there?" She asked, still teasing her. "Y-yes-" Su licked again. "Fuck yes~ please..." She licked her lips.

Su finally got to work. Licking her sisters clit constantly. She swirled her tongue, enjoying Lin's flavour. Soon, Lin felt a finger sliding inside her.

Su didn't waste time and slammed two fingers quickly in and out of her sister. Lin arched her back. "Su!" Lin gasped.

Su kept licking Lin's clit. Lin twisted when Su sucked her nub. "Mm..a-ah~" Lin breathed out. It didn't take long and Lin felt herself coming closer and closer over the edge.

Lins hand gripped Su's hair, holding it tightly but Su didn't mind. "D-don't stop!" Lin screamed in pleasure.

Su kept sucking her clit until she came. Just a few more strokes and she finally came with a loud moan. She arched her back highly. Su slowed her fingers and eventually slipped out.

Her tongue lapped her juices, wanting all of it. Lin loosened the grip in Su's hair and stroked it. Su gave Lins wet folds a last long lick and pulled back. She smirked and sucked her fingers.

Lin didn't waste any time and pulled Su up. She kissed her pasionatly. Her tongue exploring her mouth and tasting herself. Lin sat up as she tugged at Su's pants. Su quickly removed them, together with the panties.

Su was still on top of Lin. Soon, Su was pulled up by her sister so her wet folds was centimetres away from Lin's mouth. Su's knees at each side of Lin's head. Lin wrapped her arms around Su's tighs.

Lin smiled up at her. "I like this position"

"Me too..." Su wispered as she just couldn't wait for Lin to pleasure her. Lin worked her tongue against her clit. Su let out the breath she had held in.

Lin swirled her tongue. Slowly she stuck her tongue inside her. Lin liked she sounds her little sister made. A hand gripped Lin's hair.

Lin squeezed Su's ass. Su gasped loudly when Lin circled her nub. Su's wetness leaked down. From Lin's lips down to her neck.

Su started to slightly rock back and forwards, riding her face. "A-ah!" Lin would be smirking if she wasn't so busy. "Fuck!" Su felt herself getting closer by second. Both hands gripped her hair now.

"Fuck, i love you. Y-your're t-the only one- ah!- who can make feel so good! Ah! Only you can~ ah fuck!~ pleasure me!" Su moaned out, she totally lost it, her sister just made her horny. Lin would say the same thing, but first she wanted to make her sister come.

Fastly she rocked back and forwards. Lin gave Su's ass a slap. "Ah Lin!" she screamed out when she came. Lin didn't stop eating her out, making Su twist and turn. Her knees shaking.

Her whole body trembled. All the pleasure was to much for her so she tried to stand up. Lin only tightened the grip around her tighs and lapped her juices. More of her wetness leaked down her neck.

When Lin was finally done, Su could stand up, still heavy breathing. She lifted her leg over Lin's head. She crawled down until their faces met.

Kissing pasionatly. Their breast rubbing together. Moaning. Their tongues swirling. Teasily their hips grinding together. "Spirits-" Kiss. "I love" Moan. "You~" Lin breathed in between kissed.

Su licked Lin's lips. "Mm...i love you too. So much..." she moaned. Their sweaty bodies pushed together as they breated heavily.

They stayed like this for a moment. "We should...eh...get dressed before mom comes home" Lin shrugged. Su groaned. "Ok..." she got off of Lin. They gathered all their clothes together and wore it.

Lin sat down on the couch. Su sat next to her, her head leaned against Lin's chest. "It was hot, what you said" Lin smirked. Su chuckled. "Well this is what you do with me. You make me lose control and make me say and do naughty things~"

Su kissed her neck. Lin smirked.

"Spirits you do the same with me~"

* * *

 **IDK! OK?! I just HAD to write a smut. And i really need Su and Lin to have sex with some dirty talk. Ok i'm going to do that. I don't know when. But i will. BECAUSE I'M FUCKED UP SORRY.**

 **But really. Maybe for next chapter or later. So you will be expecting it soon! If you don't like it than don't read please.**

 **And... Again sorry for the late update. But i have one week vacation and i'll try to write another chapter. And please check out my other stories! Teenage life doesn't really have many follows/ favorites or reviews :-(**

 **And the new story! Forgiveness. I'm not sure if i'll leave it a one shot or make more chapters. Cou** **ld you give me a review with answer?**

 **Please leave a review! And tell me if you're excited for next chapter ;-)**

 **Bye and see you soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLY SHIT! 2000 WORDS OF HOT DAMN FUCKING HOT STEAMY SMUT! What can i say than...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Happy birthday!" a kiss on her lips made the earthbender wake up. Su popped a eye open as she looked up. "Lin?" Lin chuckled. "Don't tell me you forgot your OWN birthday" Another kiss on the lips. "I made you breakfest on bed"

Then Toph walked in. "Happy birthday badgarmole!" A kiss on the forehead. "Thank you...both" She smiled. "I'm heading to work now, but i'll do my best to come early"

Su smiled. "Ok". "See you both tonight!" Toph left the room, and then left the house. Su sighed. "Why do i have to go to school when it's my own birthday" Lin smiled. She kissed Su's cheek. "We can go somewhere after school" Su nodded.

"Well" Lin stood up from Su's bed. "Eat breakfest and take a quick shower" Su nodded again. "See ya soon" Lin left the room. Su took a sip of her tea and a bite from her sandwich. When she was done, she grabbed a towel and made her way to the bathroom.

She stripped down and turned on the water. She heard the door closing behind her. She wanted to turn around but soon felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, making Su smiled. Lin hugged her from behind. She was also naked.

Her breast was presses against Su's back. "I said quick shower-" She kissed Su's neck. "But i was hoping i could join". "Yes please" Su moaned.

The sisters stepped in the shower. The warm water ran over their bodies, that were pressed together. Lin pushed Su against the wall. "I can't let you go to school on your birthday, without making you come yet..." Lin wispered.

She turned Su around. He breast was pressed against the wall. Lin touched Su. Her fingers teasing her clit. Rubbing her fastly. "Mmm...Lin"

"Like that, huh?" Lin wispered in her ear. Lin continued to pleasure her. Su let out a loud moan when Lin's fingers went deep inside her.

Her other arm went around Su's waist. She touched her nub, making Su's legs shake. "A-ah" teasily making circles. Su was dripping now.

She breathed fastly. "Close, huh? Come, birthday girl..." Lin wispered. Su put her hand on Lin's wrist. She closed her eyes tightly. She screamed out her big sister's name when she came. She came, her wetness leaking on Lin's hand.

Lin slowed down and eventually stopped. But she didn't remove her hand yet. "How was that?" she asked teasily. She kissed her shoulder. "Fuck i love you" she breathed.

Lin removed her hand, which was covered by Su's wetness. With joy she sucked off her fingers. She kissed Su's shoulder again. Su turned around quickly. Grabbing her sister's big breast, squeezing it hardly. Lin let out a loud moan.

She stepped closer, kissing Lin. She slowly kissed her way down. She almost reached Lin's core but got pulled up by two arms. Lin held her as she kissed her passionatly. Su pulled back.

Again she tried to go down on her sister. Kissing her breast slightly. Lin gripped Su's hair, making her kiss her again.

"Let me" Su wispered against Lin's lips. "No" Lin smirked. "What?" Su was confused. "Don't you have school?" she said with a chuckle following. Su raised a brow.

Lin laughed as she wanted to step out the shower. Su grabbed her arm, making her turn around. She pulled her closer and cupped her breast.

Lin stroked her hair. "We'll have to wait birthday girl..." she wispered in her ear. She walked backwards, her eyes never leaving her little sister. She laughed. Su's face was priceless. She pouted and crossed her arms.

She stepped out the shower. "Meanie!" she could hear Su shout, it made Lin just laugh even more.

* * *

5 minutes, come on, come on! All Su did was watching the clock, waiting for school the be done. She was thinking how she was gonna make Lin scream her name out.

She didn't had a change in the shower, so she wants to be home quickly. She sighed deeply when she finally heard the bell ring. Grabbing her backpack as she left the building.

On her way walking home, all she could think of was Lin. All those fantasies about her and what she's going to do with her.

When she arrived home she trew her backpack careless somewhere on the floor. She smiled. She made her way to Lin's room. "Lin!" she said happily and trew the door open. "Huh?" no one was there.

She heard a moan in her own room. Su's heart beat raised. "Ah, Su?" she could hear. _Holy fuck, spirits, yes, oh spirits yes, i love her..._

She opened the door. She could feel herself getting wet already. Lin heard the door cracking so she looked at it. She smiled at Su.

She was laying on Su's bed, wearing matching hot lingerie, a hand in her panties and was panting softly.

"I've been waiting for you..." Lin bit her lip. Her hand didn't stop. "I was close so many times but i didn't finish myself..." Su opened her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"Because i want you, to finish me" She smirked. "You..." Su wispered as she rushed to Lin's side. She got on top of Lin, stradling her hips. "You make me feel so fucking hot..."

"Mmm...i know. I've been dripping since you left" Lin slowly licked her lips. Su breathed heavily. "You haven't even touched me and my body is already shaking. Spirits, how do you do it?..."

"I have my ways" Lin wispered. Lin sat up, kissing her sister passionatly. The kiss soon turned rough and lustly, moaning in each others mouth. Su quickly worked herself out her clothes, trowing it around her, not caring where it would end up.

Lin flipped them around. She took Su's nipple in her mouth, circling her tongue around it. She kissed her way down. Su gripped her hair, pulling her up. "You first..." she breathed, trying to flip them around.

Lin smirked and held her down. "Come on, let me" Su begged. Lin had a idea. She removed her bra and panties. She locked her legs with Su so their wet folds were centimetres away from each other. Lin sucked her finger, making it wet. She rubbed Su's core with it. Su bit her lip.

Lin removed her fingers, her body leaned down and her core came in contact with Su's core. "Ah~" they moaned at the first contact. Lin built up the pace.

She swayed her hips, riding Su. "Mm~" Su let out. Lin began to move faster. Their legs slammed together. "Ngh... You're so wet, it feels to good against me, fuck!" Su almost screamed.

She held Lin's hips and grinded herself fastly against her. "Oh fuck! Su, damn, ah!"

Their wetness began to leak on their tighs. With every grind you could hear their cores sobbing, even accros the room. The bed cracked.

Lin moaned loudly, her legs shaked. "Su-" She looked at her. A few hair locks across her face, sweat drops on her forhead and her cheeks flustered. "Oh spirits, Su"

Su grinded her hips more quickly. "Come, Lin. Come" Su told her, demanding. Her nails dugged in Lin's hips as she kept moving. "Fuck, the way you move your hips is so hot~" Su purred.

"Fuck, you can make me come so fast" Lin breated heavily. "I'm so close"

"I know...me too. Come babe" Su wispered. "Su!" Lin arched her back. She came, a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her whole body. She clinged to Su's leg and moaned uncontrollably. She squirmed, but did her best to keep steady and make her little sister come.

She grinded her her hips rougly against her. Moaning out, screamed out Lin's name when she came hard. Their juices mixed together. Their hips slowed down. They eventually stopped. "Ah- i can't-" Lin breathed and her body collapsed on top of Su.

Su wrapped her arms around Lin. "You look so good on top of me. I want to fuck you so hard until my name burns on your hot body. Spirits i loved it when you lost control"

Lin's cheeks flustered. "I-i can't help it... This is what you do with me" she rested her head in the crook of Su's neck. "You make me so hot. You make me dripping wet... I could only think of you when i fingered myself in your room..."

"I'd really want to see how you did that..."

Lin smirked. She sat on Su's hips. Her hand slowly making to her own core. Soon she rubbed her clit. "Does this turn you on?" she asked innocently and continued. "Spirits..."

"I have a idea..."

"You're full of ideas, i like all of them" Su bit her lip as she watched how her sister fingered herself. "Gosh you need to film yourself sometimes..." she wispered to herself. "I might do that" Lin could hear her clearly. Su grinned.

She stopped. She turned her body around so Su saw her ass. Her core came closer to Su's face. Su helped her by grabbing her legs and pulling her closer. Lin's knees rested at each side of Su's head.

Su gave her sobbing wet folds a lick. Lin let out the breath she held in. Lin opened Su's legs and leaned down. First giving her stomach a kiss and went lower to lick her wet folds.

"Mmm..." Su's moan was muffled since her mouth was busy. Lin flicked her tongue against her clit. She did it many times and then licked up and down.

Su circled Lin's nub with the tip of her tongue. Sticking her tongue inside her. Licking her way back up to her nub. Lin let out a loud muffled moan.

Su's hand circled Lin's ass cheek. She gave it a slap, making Lin buck her legs sligtly. Lin took Su's clit in her mouth.

Su went to lick her nub constantly. Lin's wetness began to leak down. From Su's lips to her neck. She hardly sucked Lin's clit until she came, screamed Su's name. "Fuck, Su!" she screamed and lustly took Su's clit back in her mouth.

"Mm..." Lin let out. Flicking Su's clit. Sucking it hardly until she also came. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Su let out and continued to eat her sister out. She lapped al her juices, wanting it all.

Lin lapped Su's juices too, not spilling a drop. She gave a last slow lick and pulled back, breathing heavily. Her cheeks red.

Su gave Lin's wet folds a kiss and lay her head on the pillow, also breathing heavily. Lin removed her legs and crawled back up to Su. She lay on top of her, their breast squished together.

Their sweaty bodies pressed together. Su wrapped her arms tightly around Lin. They were still panting. Lin tilted her head. She looked at Su. She leaned down and kissed her little sister.

Su immediatly opened her mouth, wanting to suck her sister's tongue. Their tongues flicking together. Moaning in each others mouth.

Su put her hand on the back of Lin's head. Making the kiss more roughly. Their hearts racing as they were making out heavily. Su nibbled Lin's bottom lip. The room was filled with the sound of their wet lips.

Lin pulled back, biting Su's lip. A string of saliva conection them they stared in each others bright green eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Lin rested her head in the crook of Su's neck. The two woman panting. "That was so hot" Lin panted. She pulled the covers on top of the two as she cuddled with her little sister.

"Still want to go somewhere?" Lin asked. Her face still buried in Su's neck. "Oh hell no!" Su chuckled. "I want to stay here all night and do something...like this..." She squeezed Lin's ass.

Lin smirked. "You naughty girl~"

Lin straddled Su's hips. She removed the covers. "If that's what you want, then you'll get it" She smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"Fuck, yes. I love you..."

"I love you too..."

And like this, they were at it again.

* * *

 **HELP! Do you guys want me to continue next chapter with the smut? When they're at it again? Just give a review or PM me :-) .**

 **Thanks for reading :-).**


	24. Chapter 24

**another smut yaay!**

 **AND I GOT MY LINBEIFONG HOODIE OMG OMG OMG! I'm sooooo happy! Check it out on my insta to see how it looks like. It's: captainbeifong.**

 **I'm in looooove with my hoodie and it became my skin. :-) :-) :-) :-) .**

 **LanasNightwish: Yay! Glad you liked it. And Lin with pregnant stuff will be in here! Definatly! As always thanks for the review!**

 **Killjoy funny man: HELL YEAH! Welcome to the Sulin trash! (you will never get out of it:-) )**

 **laverneanimemaster360 , mpowers045: thanks a lot for the review :-)**

 **(IVE ALMOST REACHED 40 REVIEWS HOLY SHIT!)**

* * *

"Mm... Yes! Oh fuck yes!"

Lin straddled Su's hips. Su stuck two fingers inside her. "Ah yes!" Lin shouted. Her hips moved up and down. She took a hold of Su's shoulders.

Her cheeks were flustered. Her hair all over the place. And her boobs bouncing with her with every trust. Su started to help her by moving her fingers. "Ah Su! Fuck, faster!"

Su smiled and picked up her pace. "Yes! Ah just like that..." Lin breathed out. "Oh fuck me! Fuck me!"Se had her eyes shut tightly.

Su smirked at her. "Good girl. Be as loud as you want" Lin bit her lip. Her nails dugged in Su's skin. "Come for me babe..." She wispered. A hand slipped in between them.

Su gently rubbed Lin's nub, making Lin almost fall over. "Oh fuck me, Su!"

Su smirked and kissed her stomach. "You are so close, aren't you?" a slow lick... "I want you to come so hard now. And i want to hear you. Scream it all out"

"I-i'm so close. Su..." Lin breathed. A few strokes and that had done it. Lin came, screaming Su's name. Her wetness leaking on Su's hand. She stopped moving and breathed heavily. Su's fingers stayed inside her for a while.

She then pulled out. Her hand slowly carressed her clit. Lin's legs shaked and she fell on Su. Making the two of them fall back on the bed.

"Love it when you scream my name like that..." Su purred. "Mm... You fuck me so good..." Lin kissed her neck. She moved her legs so her knee was in between Su's legs.

Lin moved her knee against Su's core. She gasped. Lin nipped and bit her skin. Her knee moving in a circular way. "Ngh~ oh yes..."

Lin leaned in to kiss her passionatly. Her tongue giving her lips a lick before placing her lips. Lin kept grinding her knee. Su dug her nails in her sisters back. Moaning in her mouth.

Lin slid her tongue inside Su's mouth. Lin groped her breast. Their tongues flicking against each other. Lin bit Su's bottom lip and pulled back.

Her head went lower and dipped down. She gave her breast a slight kiss. She took her nipple in her mouth. Su gasped. A hand from Lin's back went in her hair. "Spirits, Lin..."

One hand from Su's breast went down. Lin slightly pinched her clit. "Ngh~" in a circular way, Lin carressed her clit.

Lin picked up her pace. She went to the other nipple and slightly sucked. "Fuck, Lin" Su looked at her. Lin had her eyes on Su the whole time.

Su lost it when she met Lin's gaze. Those beautiful, sexy eyes staring the whole time...

Lin touched her nub constantly. Su arched her back. Their bodies were pressed together when she did that. Lin went to her colarbone. "Sweetie..." she wispered.

Su grabbed Lin's head. She pulled her up, kissing her hard. Lin's fingers were soaked. She kept stroking her little sister.

You could hear Su's wet folds sobbing. "Ah!" Su cried when she came. Her nails dug in Lin's skin. She lustly kissed Lin again.

Lin's hand slowly stopped. She pulled back. She gave it a few licks before falling by Su's side. Su's hand went over Lin's stomach, trailing down. She rested her hand on her lower stomach.

She moved her hands cicular ways. Lin smiled at her and scooted closer.

"How will you call him or her?" Su asked. "Mmm... I don't know yet"

"Su jr." Lin snorted. "Yeah, never gonna happen" Lin shook her head. "i think it's a wonderful name" Su said.

"Sure" Lin shook her head. "Can you just believe this? Me. As a mother"

"I'm sure you'll do a great job. And remember that i'm always here to help you. I'm not going anywhere" Su snuggled closer to her, her hand still resting on Lin's stomach.

Lin smiled. "Thank you. But...are you really going to throw your life away for me? Would you really do that"

Su hovered over her. Looking down at the metalbender. "Don't you even think about saying throwing my life away for you" she leaned down and kissed her.

"I'd rather say, spending my life with you because i want too. I don't even give a shit about getting married. All i want is you, you, you and again, you!"

Against Su leaned down to kiss her sister. She carressed her scarred cheek. She pulled back when she felt several tears hitting her fingers.

She looked at her older sister. She smiled through her tears. "Thank you" she wispered, blinking a few times. Su felt herself getting teary. Her tear fell on Lin's cheek.

She leaned down to kiss her again. This time with more passion and no pulling back. They stayed like this for a moment. "Love you" Su said. Her head resting on Lin's breast. She pulled the thick blanket on top of them

"Love you too, Su" Lin said back and the two woman fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam SMUT MY FRIENDS! Please tell me what you think of it ;-). And what kind of pregnant Lin stuff you want. Maybe i'll add it in my story :-)**

 **See ya soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey...this is the bitch...who hasn't updated for a long time..damn.**

 **sorry i was really busy with school and all. i've been trying to fix my damn grades. i'm doing pretty ok with that and hope that i'll keep it up like that!**

 **but here's a chapter after such a long time!**

 **Lanasnightwish: OMG you always have such a nice review for me, it makes me so happy love you :). and thanks for those ideas i'll use them for sure thank you!**

* * *

She lay down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt dizzy and had a headache. With a quick movement she covered her mouth with her hand.

She trew the blanket aside and ran to the bathroom. She went on her knees, the toilet in front of her. With her hands she clutched her stomach and emptied her stomach.

"Lin?"

Su yawned loudly. She stood in the doorpost. She walked up behind Lin and held her hair up. Lin continued to throw up. Su rubbed her back.

Lin tried to stand up from her place, but stumbled when trying it. "Take it easy" Su told her. She helped Lin standing up. She led Lin to the sink. She handed her a glass water. "Thank you..." Lin mumbled when she drank the whole glass.

"Are you feeling ok?" Su hugged her from behind, her hands resting on Lin's lower stomach. Lin coughed a bit. "I'm ok. Thanks Su"

"What time is it?" Lin asked her. "2 in the morning" Su responded. "Oh..." Lin then sighed. "Sorry"

"For what?"

"That you always have to help me with this. That you just can't sleep peachfully for one night"

"Mmm...shut it" Su said joking and kissed Lin's shoulder. "I'm doing this because i want to"

"Let's get back to sleep" Su said, kissing her shoulder again. "Do you want me to sleep with you?" Su suggested.

"Yes, i'd like that..." Lin put her hands on top of Su's hands. Su smiled as she walked out the bathroom, taking Lin with her.

Lin rested her head against Su's chest. Her arms went around her waist. Su wrapped a arm around Lin.

"Sleep well" She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Lin awoke. Alone. She looked around, wondering where Su was. The next thing she noticed was the smell of pancakes. She yawned before stepping out the bed. She first brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

There was she. Su was baking pancakes.. She flipped the pancake and put on a plate with the others.

"Morning" Lin walked up to her. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I think you mean afternoon. It's one o'clock" Su chuckled. She turned her head a little give Lin's shoulder a kiss.

"Huh? Have i slept that long?" Su nodded. She turned of the stove. She then turned around and held Lin by the waist. She pulled her closer and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" Su asked her. "Feeling better. Sorry for waking you up" Lin said. Su sighed. Her hands trailed down and rested on Lin's ass. "Remember what i said last night? Same counts for now. Shut it"

Lin chuckled. Su put her hand on Lin's stomach. "6 weeks" she smiled. "It's going so fast. The morning sickness just started"

"And i hate it" Lin added. Su chuckled. "You'll get through it. You're strong. And i'll always help you"

"Thank you" Lin kissed her cheek. "Mom won't let me work anymore. Like doing the dangerous stuff. I have to help her with her papers. The easy work"

"I can understand why she won't let you work. I'm glad you're not working this hard anymore" Su started to rub her stomach. "Yeah me too... I guess i just miss a little action"

"Don't worry. You'll get to do whatever you want when this little guy is out" Su rubbed her stomach. "Mm...i have to wait for a long time then. But i also get why she won't let me fight anymore"

Su smiled. "Let's sit down for a moment"

Lin made her way the couch. Su sat next to her. "I'm so happy that everything's over now..."

"That place was so terrifying. I-i...i heard you scream when..." Su looked down. Lin gripped her hand, their fingers entangled. "It's over now"

"But what i'm really scared about is if Chan ever finds out. What if he tries anything. What if he kipnapped the baby"

Su put her hand on her stomach. "I won't let that happen. He won't even know about the baby. He or she will grow up without him"

Lin sighed. "I'm just so scared...that he suddenly showes up here. When i'm with the baby or still pregnant, when i'm alone.-"

"-a-and...and that he tries something again-" Lin choked on her tears. "No, no, no, no! It won't happen! I promise! I promise. If i promise something than i mean it Lin. I promise that nothing will happen with you or the baby"

"I'll be here with you forever! He won't lay a single finger on you. I'll fucking kill him if i have too. And i will never, never, never leave you alone. He won't be even looking at you!"

Lin just stared at her. Tenzin couldn't even say something like this. She smiled at her sister, softly sobbing. "Is it possible to love someone this much..."

Lin leaned in to kiss her. Su put her hand on Lin's scarred cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Her other hand rested on Lin's waist.

Lin pulled Su closer. Her arms were wrapped around Su tightly. Su slightly nibbled Lin's bottom lip. She then pulled back, biting Lin's lip.

"I love you so much..." she said, breathing heavily against Lin's lips.

"i love you so much" Lin repeated and kissed her again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyhey,**

 **Here's a update! Took a little long but...hehehe...yeah...**

 **Mpowers045: ...omg that would be so fucked up for them. But also for Toph self. :-I**

 **Lanasnightwish: and as always...You have a review for me! THANK YOU!*hugshugshugs*. Thank you for your sweet review! And yay, i try to write some cute, fluffy things and i'm not always sure if it's good. So thanks a lot for telling me :-)**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

Toph sat behind her desk, trying to figure it all out. They've been searching for the Thriple Thread Triad, but all the members dissapeard. Toph wanted to catch them all, especially Yuki, Chan's sister.

She heard a few knocks on the door. "Come in" the door opened. It was a officer. "Hello, Ryu"

"Hey, chief. I'm leaving now. Are you still staying here?" he asked. "Yeah i'm still staying here. I have a few... things i need to handle" Ryu nodded. "Ok, see you tomorrow then, goodnight!"

"Goodnight" she said back and shut the door. Toph waited 5 minutes before standing up from her seat. She was sure there was no one here now.

She went to the basement, where all prisoners were held. She slowly walked down, approaching his cell. She stood still and stared at him. "What" Chan snapped. Toph just smiled.

He had a apart cell, so no one could hear or see what he was doing. She opened the cell, stepped in and closed it behind her.

"What you doing here" he growled. Toph shook her head. With her metal cables, she pushed him back, making him sit in a chair. She tied his body against the chair. He couldn't make a move. "What the fuck you bitch!"

She punched his face. "You..." she wispered. "You've made my daughters suffer so much" she narrowed her eyes.

"You've kept them there in that filthy hell place of yours..." a metal cable got caught around his throat.

"You beat Su up..." A hard fist in his stomach. "You raped Lin..." Another punch in his face.

"You did all these horrible things to them!" she shouted and punched him a few times in the stomach. He coughed blood. He spit it out on the floor.

The cable around his throat got tighter. He choked. Toph waited a moment. She then removed all the cables. His body felt weak and fell on the floor. "Fuck you..." he muttered.

"Your daughters can go to hell" Toph kicked his side. He groaned. "I'm gonna make you suffer every moment you're here. You're gonna pay for what you did" She kicked his other side.

"You're gonna suffer so much...just like how you did with my daughters" Toph turned to leave the cell. She walked away, leaving a weak Chan behind.

* * *

"Why am i so hungry?! I just ate!" Lin was laying on her back, groaning. Su giggled. "Well, you're eating for two remember?". Lin still groaned. Su laughed again.

She kneeled beside the couch. She leaned in. She gave Lin a long passionatly kiss. Lin started to moan. Su put her hand on Lin's neck. Su pulled away, kissing Lin's cheek.

She moved lower and kissed her jawline. She kissed her way down until she finally reached her neck. First giving it wet kisses. "Ah, mm..." Lin closed her eyes.

Su smirked. She bit Lin's soft flesh. Lin almost screamed when Su bit her weak spot. "Ah, Su". Su bit several places. Lin gripped Su's hair. Su bit down hardly and Lin obviously liked it.

Su moved to her colarbone. Again she leaved marks. After a moment, Su pulled back and kissed Lin on her lips. Su pulled back, smirking down at Lin.

Lin looked breathless and just stared up at Su. "I've been dying to leave marks like that on your body". Lin bit her lip. "Since you stay home more often, i decided to take my change"

Lin smirked. "Oh really?" she sat up, kissing Su hardly. "I have school tomorrow" Lin groaned. "In the weekend then" she smirked. Su kissed Lin again. She then pulled away, standing up. Lin raised a brow.

"I'll make some food for us" she smirked. "B-but we- i thought- SU! You get me all excited and just go!" Su laughed and walked to the kitchen.

Lin pouted, but then smiled.

She leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes looked at the door when she heard it unlocked. She smiled when she saw her mom. "Hey mom-" she looked a little closer.

"Mom... is that blood?" her eyes widened and she stood up from her place. Soon Su also appeared, she put the bowl down on the table. "Mom? why are you bleeding? What happened?"

Both made their way to their mom. Toph held up her hands. "Mom are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But Chan isn't"

Lin and Su looked at each other. "You beat him up?" Su asked. "Yeah... pretty badly i think. He was coughing and shit"

"Woah, can i also have my turn?" Su said, crossing her arms. "Yeah! Me too"

Toph walked towards them. "Sorry no pregnant ladies are allowed to go near that guy" she said, patting Lin's stomach and walked past them. Lin snorted "And Su, you don't come near him either"

"I'll help you clean your hands" Su said.

She grabbed a towel, a bowl water and told her mom to sit down. "You're knuckles are comepletly scratched" Su said.

"You got him badly mom..." Lin said. "He deserved it" Toph mumbled. "After everything that happened" she shook her head.

"I'm so angry. So, so pissed. I still can't believe i let this happen-"

"What? what do you mean you let this happen?" Lin sat next to her. "I should've known that something like this would happen. I let him get away too easy-"

"Haven't i told you that i was the one who let him escape. Please don't blame yourself because it was my fault"

"But you did it to protect Su. I'm just so stupid for not knowing you two were in danger. And that you got those horrible letters. I'm you're mother and i'm supposed to know if you two are in danger"

"Mom! No, Please, don't think like that" Su put her hand on Toph's arm. "I should've told you about those letters". She wouldn't tell about those pictures of course, only about the threat.

"No, Lin. I should've been there to protect you two" Toph bit her lip tightly.

"And you did. You protected us" Lin said. "Yes. You saved us from that horrible place". Su agreed.

"Mom please, you helped us both through this" Lin put a hand on her shoulder.

The two scooted closer to give their mom a bear hug. It didn't take long before they felt a arm wrapped around them tightly.

So this is how she felt. This is how their mom felt all the time. About everything? Toph felt guilty for not being there for them.

"Please, don't feel guilty"

The two could hear a small sniff. To their suprise they saw several tears sliding down their mom's cheeks.

"M-mom? Are you...crying?" they haven't seen their mom cry in...wait, when was the last time they saw her cry?

"What?! Shut it L-Lin. I'm not c-crying. You're seeing things b-because you're pregnant" harsly Toph wiped her tears away. Lin couldn't help it and smiled at her mom.

Another sniff. "Awh mom!" Su hugged her tighter. "Oh spirits, you girls make me do crazy things, like, there's freaking water pouring out of my eyes!"

She laughed through her tears. Lin and Su chuckled as they felt their eyes getting stingy. "Don't tell me you two are crying too"

Su snorted and shook her head.

"I was so worried about you two back then" Toph sighed deeply. "We're fine now, and you helped us with that" Lin said smiling.

Toph smiled. "I know i don't say it enough, but i love you two"

Toph didn't let go of them yet. "And i can't wait to meet another member of the Beifong family" she rested her hand on Lin's stomach.

"I can't wait either" Su smiled.

"Calm down baby, i love you too, already" Toph said.

They laughed at Toph's comment.

Lin put her hands on top of Toph's hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait either"

* * *

 **Little fluff mother-daughters moment. Hope you liked that :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**HEY! I'M NOT DEAD! :D**

 **LanasNightWish: Thank you so much for your review. I tried to make that chapter cute and wasn't really sure of it...but i'm glad you liked it ^_^. And heheh...i'm also all good ;-P. AND YES IK! That's why i don't use emoticons and use these fucked up things: :-) :-( ;-) :'( . It's stupid af! But ah well it's all i have lol.**

 **And oh my Ozai thanks again for your kind review.** (~￣▽￣)~

 **Guest: Yay glad ya liked this chapter! And yeah i thought it was time for the badass mom to step in and beat the shit out of that ass ;-) . Like 'No one touches my daughters, bitch!'...lol :-P. And thanks for the review ^_^.**

* * *

"Spirits..." Lin wispered as she just stared at herself. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened. She covered her mouth and smiled brightly. "Oh spirits" she said again, this time a few tears spilled.

She continued to stare a few more minutes at herself in the mirror until she heard the front door shut.

"Home!" her younger sister shouted. Lin wiped away her tears and made hernaughtnstairs.

Su sat down on the couch, exhausted from a school day. "Hey, Lin". Lin slowly approached her. Su also stood up from her place.

"Wait...have you been crying?" Su asked worriedly as soon when she saw Lin's eyes red. Lin held out her hands. "I want to show you something"

Su stared at her. Lin went to stand in a position so Su saw her side. Her hands lifted the fabric from her stomach.

"See?" more tears spilled as Lin held her stomach.

Su couldn't contain herself and let her tears be free. "O-oh, Lin..." she went to stand in front of her.

Su's hand went to rest next to Lin's hand.

There was it.

The small baby bump.

"It-it's beautiful" Su wispered. Lin chuckled while whiping away her tears. "It maybe is...but i'll be bigger than appa very soon"

Su snorted and hugged her sister.

"It's so adorable!" Su said and pinched Lin's stomach. "You make me feel fat!" Lin shouted at her making Su laugh.

She then sighed. "It's about time. After almost 12 weeks". Lin nodded. "I just noticed while changing my clothes."

The two moved to the couch. "I have to tell you something. I can't really describe it but... I'm a kinda scared" Lin barely brought out. "Why?" Su grabbed her hands.

"What if i can't handle all this? What if i'll just break. When i'm in the middle of my pregnancy and i just can't handle it all anymore?"

Su was about to say something but got interrupted already. Lin looked real sad.

"What if the kid won't like me? If it will grow up, hating me. Or if i'll be a horrible mom? Can i even handle motherhood? And and-"

She stopped talking when she saw Su shaking her head. "It's clear to everyone that you're pregnant" she chuckled.

"You're definitely having those moodswings again"

Yes. _definitely._ The last time Lin acted like this was when they were out of chocolate. She sounded like it was the end of the world!

There was the woman, laying on her bed, pouting like a kid.

In the end, Su had to run a freaking marathon to buy Lin some chocolate. The things she does for her pregnant sister..

But Su had no other choice...who knows what will happen when you don't give Lin chocolate? Su really didn't want to find out so she even bought like a thousand flavors.

"No i don't" Lin said offended.

 _'there it is again'_ Su thought. _'Wasn't she sad?'_

"Mmm...stop being so negative" Su wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "The baby isn't even born and you're already worried. You shouldn't stress yourself so much about things that aren't even true"

"Of course the baby will love you. And motherhood. Mom will help you of course. She had to raise two stubborn girls" she said, making Lin smiled.

"You still need to learn about all those stuff" Lin rested her head against Su's shoulder.

"And morning sickness...yeah. You can handle that. It's already a little less than before right?" Lin nodded. "Well, that's a good thing"

Lin sighed and then smiled.

Su could make every negative thought positive again. She would always come up with something like this to cheer her up.

Su closed her eyes, enjoying this calm, peaceful moment...until she heard a small sniff coming from her older sister.

Su widened her eyes. _She went from 0 to 100 real quick...First sad, frustrated, happy and now...sad again?_

"Thank you..." a small wisper. Su smiled. _'Ah well, i love her. And i'll help her through this, no matter what'_

"don't thank me" Su slightly tilted her head. She leaned down to place kiss on her lips. "I meant every word of it"

Then...Lin literally started to cry?!

"You're so nice to me even when i'm just bitching towards you!" she held Su tightly.

 _'SPIRITS SPIRITS SPIRITS SPIRITS!_ _DID I JUST MAKE HER DEPRESSED?!' i was wrong...SHE GOES FROM 1 TO 10000 REAL QUICK!'_

Su continued to stare at the woman sobbing in her arms. She couldn't help it and smile at her. "I love you so much" was all she said.

Mm...not so smart to say that now Su...she's already emotional enough.

"This is what i mean! You can stay so calm and even say that you love me while i'm just an annoying bitch! I would've run away from me if i was you and-"

Su chuckled at her. She held Lin tightly and pushed her back on the couch. She started to kiss Lin with many passion. Lin's cries slowly faded away. Her hands slowly went around Su's waist.

Lin started to moan softly when she felt Su's tongue sliding against her's.

 _Hehehe... Maybe these moodswings aren't so bad after all, she's turned on real quick._ Su grinned to herself.

Su started to nibble her bottom lip while she moved her hand to stroke her cheek. Her other hand slowly moved under her shirt.

Her hand slid against her baby bump, slowly trailing up and squeezed her breast. Lin moaned in Su's mouth.

Lin leaned in more to make their kiss more passionate. Su later pulled back, biting Lin's lip. Their lips brushed together while they stared at each other.

Lin smiled. "What was that for, huh?" she teasily asked.

Su smirked. "I noticed you get turned on real quick" Her hand slipped inside Lin's panties and felt Lin getting wet already.

She wispered in Lin's ear.

"I need to take advantage of that"

* * *

 **That's it for today! ^_^. Hope ya liked this chapter!**

 **And i think you all can guess what will happen in the next chapter ;-). Btw i like how this chapter starts all innocent and sweet but later ends up being naughty because of Su ;-).**

 **Tell me what you think :-) .**


End file.
